


Like O, Like H

by ogawaryoko



Series: Like Sugar (Spell It Out) Chinese translation [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arranged Marriage, BDSM, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Relationship Negotiation, True Love
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian接受了Chris的求婚。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/gifts).
  * A translation of [Like O, Like H](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820722) by [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/pseuds/luninosity). 



Sebastian 

 

结婚日。他的结婚日。他们的结婚日。 

Sebastian咬着下唇，太用力了，几乎可以尝到血。周围没有其他人在。他很庆幸，即使他不应该有庆幸这样的感觉，也不应该有任何想法。 

水冲淋着他的头发，感觉很热，很舒畅。浴室不大，不过他自己也不是多么高大的个子，所以相得益彰。家。他的公寓。三年前他为自己选择的归宿。家里是巨大的窗，雪白的墙，空间，宽敞的空间，他所独占的，不与人分享的，也不被政府秘密监视的地方。家里有他的钢琴，有书架，书架上是一排花俏的1950年代科幻小说。音乐与书，犹如一支无忧无虑的歌。 

这是他的归宿，也是他将要失去的地方。 

他又忍不住咬嘴唇。很痛。也许他应该改正这个习惯了。他的dom不会喜欢他带着伤。至少，不是对方亲手施予的伤。 

他的dom…… 

这个念头同样令他疼痛。落在肩上的水花仿佛在同情他，仿佛因为无法对他的处境伸出援手，而只能加以安慰。 

他没有任何理由认为Christopher Robert Evans会对他残暴冷漠。事实上恰恰相反；他所知的关于Christopher的一切都显示那是个善良的人。Sebastian看过油管上的视频，采访，Christopher（“叫我Chris吧！”）既体贴又真诚，偶尔还会犯点傻；他是个艺术家，有一双极具表现力的手，眼睛的色彩丰富迷人，是蓝与绿再夹杂一丝褐色的样子，宛如海洋，宛如冲上沙滩的潮汐。Chris Evans从来不把他笔下一张草图就能拍卖出五十万美元这类事情挂在嘴边。Chris Evans笑起来很阳光，他喜欢触碰别人，却从不带侵略气质或者显摆体格和力量。 

Chris Evans将会，在今天之后，合法地拥有他。 

他意识到这说法已经不正确了。Dom/sub之间的协议是双向的，平等的。需要两方的同意。会有庆典，会有牧师。倘若Christopher嗜虐或残暴他还可以诉诸法律。Sub可以申请离婚，只不过这条法律才施行数年，仍有争议。他必须提供出对方施虐的无从辩驳的证据。他将不得不找到一个愿意倾听sub的诉求，而不嘲笑他“你的dom对你做的一切，难道你不在心里偷偷期待着吗”的人。 

他的胃纠成一团。更多的纠结。包裹住原本就存在的那一个。 

他可以说不。他可以离开。 

但事已至此，太迟。   
他的指尖触碰咽部。他想象带着一个项圈会有怎样的感觉。 

他一直很快乐，他知道这不会持续太久，但他很快乐。 

当然，并不是所有人都会被划分为dom和sub。有一大半是那样，但并非全部。他的母亲和继父就不是。他们也很快乐。他们答应他如果他愿意就可以继续假装下去。他想那样，他真的想，他以弹钢琴为业，他享受音乐会的狂热，他会感到观众都远去，消失，只留他一人在台上演奏，与音乐为伴—— 

他只犯了一次错。也许是两次。他去某个俱乐部时被人发现了。那种满足特别需求的俱乐部。 

他又一次触碰咽喉。也许他可以一直躲在这间浴室里，再也不出门。他的浴室不会介意的。 

人们可以自由追求一名没有主人的sub。可以自行占有。从法律上说他有权利拒绝，法律又说当演奏结束时男男女女走上前来笑着要求他跪下时，他无权抗议。 

Sub比dom稀少。Sebastian，一名单身多年的Sub，拥有自己的事业，拥有一定的声望——当他去年在《美国队长》一片中的配乐获得奥斯卡提名之后更甚——哪个头脑清醒的人会认为他没有吸引力？他那一双长腿，异国口音，和被称赞过无数次适合吸吮老二的嘴……   
Sebastian不寻常。他独一无二。他有追求者，千方百计地想要和他交往，有些甚至可称狡猾。 

Chris Evans不是第一个。他从一开始就没有向他下手。他只是发了一封极其温和有礼的信给Sebastian的母亲，十分正式地询问求婚的步骤和所需聘礼。Sebastian的惊讶只源于他听说过这个人；他看过那些画，在画廊、展览、博物馆。每当他看着纸上飞舞的墨迹，他都认为Chris懂得何为孤独。能够创作出这些作品的人必定深深明白要活下去有时候是多么地焦虑，不安，又是需要多么大的勇气才能面对每一天。 

他知道为什么Chris会向他求婚。公众认知里，单身的dom都会有些难言之隐，好像生怕他们随便就会扑到哪一个人身上要求对方屈服。Chris的事业也会因为稳固的家庭关系而有更好发展。他不知道的是Chris怎么会挑中他。 

也不知道Chris在他身上抱有怎样的期待。 

Chris也给他写过信，这做法有些标新立异。信只能算是一张便条，笔迹凌乱内容仓促。绝大部分内容是表达他唐突做法的歉意，还有一张小小的，有些抽象的画：音符盘旋上升，化为星星，银河，舞动的漩涡。蓝色与金银交织。彩色铅笔的画作。 

Sebastian便独自站在阳光充沛的公寓里，他的餐桌边，触碰那张画。铅芯黏在他的手指上，至于便条就被抛在旁边不管了。 

随后他回了一个单词：好。 

结果他们走到今天这步。Chris向他的双亲付下慷慨的礼金——这是他答应的另一个理由，他还没有准备好把这件事放上台面，因为他此刻完全无法思考。婚礼即将到来。他却站在浴室里，突然间浑身颤抖，从头到脚每一寸身体都颤抖着，想要后退，想要靠在墙上，想要下沉——   
他捂住脸。他没有哭。他只是在呼吸。连呼吸都变成了那么困难的事。 

他说了好，他要结婚了，他即将属于Chris Evans。未来他会跪在那个人面前低着头发誓听他的话，遵从他的命令，若违背则遭受惩罚。总结为两个字，就是，臣服。 

他向来了解自己。他了解自己的渴望。他小心地悄悄地去那种俱乐部，伸手要求戴上镣铐，被粗暴地摔在地上狠操时也会大声呻吟，因为被人使用，就大声地呻吟。 

Chris会使用他。今晚。新婚之夜。他无法分辨坐在浴室地板上被热水冲刷着的窒息感，究竟是恐惧，还是渴望，还是多多少少糅合而成的郁结。艺术家的手。他自己选择的dom的双手。就要落在身上。 

Chris会不会想触碰他。Chris和他在一起会不会快乐。如果他不快乐…… 

他无法考虑“如果”。他会再也站不起来的。 

他还得结婚呢。 

所以Sebastian还是站了起来。他开始往头发上抹洗发香波，吹起柴可夫斯基、西纳特拉、乃至四季咏叹调的片段。谁会爱你呢，漂亮的小东西。谁会帮你度过这长夜。 

他甚至笑了。 

走出浴室时他的皮肤被热气和搓洗弄得发红，不过那没关系，不是什么特别了不起的事。接下来他还是要在后殿进行清洗仪式。想到这点就感觉非常不可思议，他叹了口气。望向礼服。至少Chris不是那种极其守旧的传统主义者；否则他就可能得身披亚麻色半透明长袍，脸上还得带面纱，或者干脆什么都不穿。 

他又忍不住要笑。也许Chris见他一眼就会落荒而逃。他虽然已经不像十二岁的自己，迷上了边大嚼美式快餐边翻看从超市里买来的小说，吃得圆滚滚的都是肉；但也着实算不上多么引人注目的美人。他的腿太长，嘴巴有点大，眼睛也容易乱瞪，除非刻意地使用发胶不然头发又过于蓬松。他就是这样地……不属于任何一个领域。Chris Evans肯定是想要一个矜持端庄容易害羞的sub，不是那种迟钝的科幻小说狂热者，不是那种会半夜被困在许多穿着公务员制服的男人尸体的梦魇里，还时不时就在点餐时忘记某一句英语要怎么说的怪胎。 

他又叹气。停下脚步，他在腰上围了一根毛巾，往安放在洗脸池附近、专用于记录洗澡时突来美妙灵感的本子上写下几行简谱。一支有些绝望又带着讽刺色彩的曲子，象是对他无能为力的现状的嘲笑。 

他的头发落在纸上了。他考虑一秒，笔下划出一个四分音符。大概这也会是一幕爱情喜剧的配乐吧。一个有幸福快乐结局的故事。他喜欢这个主意。不知道会不会有一首对应的歌，一首同样充满了渴望的歌，能与这支乐曲融合在一起…… 

半小时后他的头发已经四面八方各种乱翘，毛巾也完全干透了。他放下笔，伸伸懒腰，朝挂钟不经意地一瞥，立刻就骂了句脏话。 

用三种不同语言，骂得很大声。 

他飞快地套上牛仔裤和随手能捞到的第一件衬衫，抓起清洗仪式后必须要换上的礼服，忘记带上任何食物，跑了出去。 

 

Chris 

 

“万一，”Chris问着，他的母亲正在为他拍掉肩膀上并不存在的线头，“他不喜欢我呢？” 

“别说傻话。”母亲回答，拍拍他的胳膊。不过感觉虽然不错却并没有让他增加多少信心。 

“人人都喜欢你。”Scott察觉到了，他正在整理领带，好像有种打算在Chris的婚礼上显得比新郎还要吸睛的企图。Chris心想要是有法律规定弟弟们不得随意展示魅力就好了。“小baby喜欢你。老太太喜欢你。所有人的妈咪都喜欢你。” 

“那要是他不喜欢我呢？” 

他的母亲停止抚平并不存在的皱褶，转而象过去那样握起他的手，仿佛Chris还是个五岁的孩子。Chris立刻就有回到过去的感觉。“他同意了你的求婚，Chris。他可不会平白无故那样做。” 

那反而引起一连串新的忧虑。“如果我不是个配得上他的好dom怎么办？万一他——万一，我，太可爱，反而让他对我没有那种感觉怎么办？” 

Scott开始狂笑，Chris踢他，但无济于事。 

他问的问题都是认真的。他在殿堂的等候室里焦虑地左看右看。室内建材都是木质，柔和，恬静，蜂蜜般的浅黄色；房间布置简洁，从设计上就是为了使焦虑不安的烦躁者们平静下来。但Chris想暴走。只可惜房间不够大没法真的跑圈。 

结婚典礼之前他不能见Sebastian。他的sub将要按照习俗接受沐浴清洗，接受神殿祭司的检查，保证他是纯净的，值得拥有。然后他才会到牧师面前。Chris极力不去想象Sebastian Stan赤裸着，浑身是水，被软膏润滑过的样子。他做不到。Sebastian Stan很美，他有修长的腿，明媚的大眼睛，迷人的嘴巴，唇角微弯仿佛总是象只猫似地在笑。 

在去年的奥斯卡之前Chris还不知道那个人是谁；Sebastian没有获奖，但他为《美国队长》所写的配乐获得了提名。Chris，原本还和弟弟一起懒洋洋地看着颁奖典礼往嘴里塞爆米花，突然嚼到一半就呆住了，他坐直身体目不转睛地盯着电视机，里面那个男人美极了。 

难以想象的美，无与伦比的天赋，又羞怯，又甜蜜。Chris不顾一切地买了所有古典乐杂志，他去看对方每一个采访，幕后，乃至电影花絮。他发现只要有人向Sebastian提问他就会脸红，兴奋得不行，绿玉般眼睛都亮起来了——象是闪烁着啊啊，你是要和我讲话吗？这样绮丽的碧蓝色——然后他会投入地谈起作曲时的气氛，调子，还有怎样与人合作。Sebastian总是相信着每一个人。他的乐队，演员，导演。他的纯粹是来自罗马尼亚森林的绿，那似有若无的异乡口音就犹如情人的呢喃，传进Chris的耳朵里。 

起初Chris也无法相信爆出来的新闻。Sebastian Stan，钢琴家，作曲家，同时也是隐藏得非常好的一个sub。居然是单身。居然还有得到他的机会。 

Chris知道Sebastian的追求者一定接踵而至。Chris夜复一夜地坐在书桌前，用头去撞厚厚的木质桌面。他怎么才能追求他呢，他有什么资本那样做？他只是一个来自波士顿的青年，没有高学历，平时就和兄弟姐妹喝着啤酒搞点恶作剧，周末打打篮球；他能用什么东西作为资本，呈现给那个羞怯的，有着别样风情的美人？ 

但他还有画。人们似乎很喜欢他的画。他不知道Sebastian有什么爱好，但他认为自己知道Sebastian最爱的曲子；他演奏会上独一无二的那一曲，从他的琴键上飞向空中的淡淡忧伤。 

他以最正式的方式给Sebastian的母亲送了信；作为唯一有血缘关系的亲人，她一直代表她的儿子与追求者见面。Sebastian不经意地在采访中提过他有个继父，也因此Chris选择按照传统习俗来追求他。也不是说其他的dom不会那么做。Chris敢肯定他们也一样。 

他不该私下给Sebastian写信。但他如何忍得住。 

结果，他收到了一封只有一个字的回信，是快递过来的。好。 

于是他就来到这里。准备结婚。 

他将那张写着“好”字的白色便条纸很小心地放进画册中，夹在纸页里。不会有别人发现。 

他想知道为什么他能成功。他想知道自己做了什么让那双绿玉般的眼睛最终会落在他的身上；他愿意再做第二次，第三次。 

他曾在两周前——也就是收到回信的三天前——偷偷去看Sebastian的演奏会。当然他是自己掏腰包买了票，但那行为本身就违反传统，打破规矩。不能在sub尚未做出决定前加以影响干涉。不能接触。 

他觉得Sebastian会不会看见他了。Sebastian的眼睛象冬日的河流，曾流淌到他的方向，流过那儿的观众席。不过也许那都是他的想象。他不确定Sebastian认得出他的脸。没有把握。 

他的母亲又拍拍他的胳膊。“他会爱上你的。” 

“就算你这么说也没有用啦，妈。” 

“要是你觉得自己还不够严厉，就再凶一点。”Scott很轻描淡写地建议道。Scott正乐得在起码六名对他有意思的dom中间挑三拣四，还非常享受这种脚踩几条船的快感。Chris叹气。瞄准。踢上去。 

“哇！” 

“别在你结婚的日子，”母亲温和地说，“踢你的弟弟。” 

他的两个姐姐对此都颇有兴趣，Carly问：“那只是今天咯？明天就可以踢他？” 

“我养大了一群调皮的小鬼，”母亲好像很伤心，“我都努力教育他们了。看在上帝的份上，多么辛苦啊。我再也不想管了。Chris，听着，你没事吧？” 

“唔嗯。还好。” 

母亲的目光沉稳而骄傲，充满信心。让Chris想起家里向每一个亲朋好友敞开的大门，欢迎的话语，留宿的客房；不管他们要停留一天还是一周都不会遭受异议。他的母亲说：“当他和你说话时，要耐心地听。他从没和其他人结合过。他一直都保守着秘密——换做你可能也会那么做，因为曝光就意味着要放弃独立的自我，何况他已经有那么成功的事业——说不定他正和你一样紧张着呢。所以请你……记得好好听他说话，可以吗？” 

Chris点头。他呼出一口气。 

Scott过来整了整他的领带。“还有，呃，要记得他是有权离开你的。说不定他近距离看看你的丑脸就会决定还是不要和你结婚比较好，然后他就会落跑。” 

“谢你吉言。”Chris说，“非常感谢。” 

“不客气！” 

“我会给你最讨厌的追求者打电话，就是那个整天给你写糟糕情诗，还在你车上放红玫瑰的家伙，告诉他，我代表你接受他的追求。” 

“你没权力那么做。妈咪才是家长。”嘴上这么说着Scott还是拥抱了他，说着：“你们会顺利的。你默默爱了那家伙好几年，不用装得太辛苦也没事。因为其实你是个特别讨人喜欢的家伙，好像身上有什么魔力一样，我是说，除了你这张脸之外。” 

“谢谢。” 

Scott的话起作用了。他已经走到这步，他还有家人陪伴，他们都相信他不会一败涂地。等候室里的隔音墙似乎也是这么想的，或者至少它们保留了评价。 

至少Sebastian Stan同意了。Sebastian看了他的礼物，接受他的追求，同意了。 

他们要结婚。Sebastian将成为他的人。Sebastian会跪在他脚边发誓服从他，带着他的项圈，只属于他一个人。 

万般紧张中，这个念头令他背脊流过一道颤栗期待的电流。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1820722/chapters/3972742

Sebastian

 

Sebastian感觉很怪，很滑稽。

有人正在给他清洗，字面意义上的清洗；他坐在一个澡盆里，沉默不语的祭司洗遍他的全身。房间另一头挂着礼服，好像正意味深长地端详着他。他终究还是晚到了。

这个专为仪式前做准备的房间很热。熏香的烟雾和浴池里的水蒸气一起袅袅上升，在半空中交融。他闻得出辛香的味道，檀木的味道，还有某种更加尖锐、无法名状的味道。这些气味混合在一起使他不自在地浑身刺痒，仿佛身体出于本能想要索求什么。铜制的浴池是年代悠久之物，他仰头靠在池沿。祭司的动作都很轻柔。

他其实并不想举办什么结婚仪式，如果有人来问他意见，如果他有权选择的话，他只想在随便哪个民政部门签一下文件，不花时间，没有痛苦，只要那样就满足了。但没有人来征询他的看法。

他不知道是Chris要求举办这个仪式还是他的母亲有此愿望，抑或两者兼有之。他的母亲对膝下唯一孩子的婚礼格外操心格外积极；说不定就是她促成的。至于他的继父……

是的。他的继父也会参加。可能他已经不记得Sebastian的名字，也不记得为什么要来这个地方，但他一定会微笑，会点头，因为他相信母亲说的：这是一件重要的事。

Sebastian在水面下的手指不由自主地弯曲。指甲嵌进掌心。

阿尔兹海默病。多么残忍。对一个平生爱书，爱阅读，爱教学的男人来说，太过残忍；那个一直温柔地对待着只有十二岁，只会说罗马尼亚语，整天提心吊胆的拖油瓶继子的男人……

离他最近的祭司很伤脑筋地轻叹一声，碰了碰他的手。

他呼出一口气松开拳头。她开始按揉他掌心的指甲印。Sebastian觉得抱歉；那伤痕不是他们的错，只怪他又给人家添麻烦。

这座神殿似乎很欢迎他的到来。洁白朴素的墙与焕然一新的珍贵木材渴望灯光，渴望熏香，渴望这一幕代表的含义。Sebastian深呼吸。也许这念头能让他浮沉不安的心变得平静。也许，只是也许。

Chris Evans。身材高大又肌肉发达的男人，他有深邃的眼睛和属于艺术家的双手。他会打破惯例直接给他写信送礼物，甚至来看他的演奏会；那时Chris还留着胡子，看起来比Sebastian印象里成熟许多。Chris的官网和生平简介上都只放他刮掉胡子的金发照片，那些照片里他都笑得象在拍公益广告海报似地。而Sebastian更喜欢他的胡子。他能想象它们刮过自己的锁骨，皮肤，让他刺痛，让他颤栗。甚至或许会埋在他的腿间。

房间好像更热了。他的皮肤也很热，在过度刺激下泛着潮红；清洗他的动作再温柔也突然难以忍受。他坐起来，不小心把水泼到旁边的女孩身上。

“Rahat——对不起，对不起——”英语，英语，他不可以再说粗口，这可是该死的神殿。“我们能——结束了吗？Vărog。求你。”

她带着受到冒犯的表情。Sebastian叹息，默默地在心里叹息。

他想说这太多了。太多东西充盈着他。他想说我很害怕，我就要失去自己努力搭建起来的生活，我根本不认识那个即将把我变成所有物的男人。我不懂怎么做一个好sub，却不得不那样做。我必须取悦他。我必须让他离不开我。所有的步骤都按照传统来的不是吗，熏香或者油膏里肯定有催情剂，我不能思考了，我实在很饿……

难怪sub总给人留下无法果断做出正确选择的印象，连他也不例外，就算撇开现在的生理需求作祟，他也还是个笨蛋。

女孩轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀。递上一条毛巾。她眼里带着怜悯。Sebastian感觉他们并没有完成全部步骤，只不过迁就了他而已。

神殿的确欢迎他到来。这儿已经有好一阵没有举办这种性质的典礼了。这建筑，墙壁，装潢正是为此而造，欢庆两个不完整的半身幸福地结合在一起。

他绝对没有看到墙上的洞穴时想到别的什么双关内容。他得学着变得温顺，懂得尊敬别人；或许就该从现在开始练习。

如果他失去了Chris，失去了这个……

Chris可能不那么守旧，会允许他管理他自己的财产收入。当然那已经不是Sebastian的了。质疑Chris的话会太过火。不能有异议。

但Chris又是个艺术家。Chris一定明白那无法遏制犹如彗星划过一般炽热的冲动：想不顾一切地投身于那令人沉醉的美，想没入黑暗中捞起那片星光，想要创作。

如果他失去Chris，就必须再去找另一个人。他得陪伴他的母亲，继父，长长的医药费账单和忧愁无眠的夜。他必须有一份工作，不单单是作为他的dom举办宴会时弹起钢琴的装饰品。而他只有正式与人结合并且——在旁人眼里——有人保护着的情况下，才可以工作。

他的手指再度滑到喉咙口；三名祭司正匆忙为他擦干。

准备过程中最难堪、最深入的部分已经过去了，他早就不再会为赤身露体而感到屈辱。他的身体还在为刚才某个特别的过程而隐隐作痛。尽管祭司们动作很轻，却不知为何感觉更糟。他们把他从里到外都弄干净了，一个净化的过程。

祭司的手在他身上涂抹着油。胳膊，腹部，后腰，脖子下面的凹陷。肉桂，他想着，还有香草和其他不知名的香料。大概Chris想让他闻起来象小甜饼。对。让人想要一点一点蚕食。想要留下咬痕。

Sebastian没有笑。他不觉得这很好笑。

手指划过他的大腿碰到了性器。Sebastian一下子跳起来。他向对方道歉。那个小男孩看起来也受了惊，不过很快笑道：“是我吓到你。不用道歉。”

“噢，原来你们可以讲话，我该问声好的……”Sebastian有些不知所措。他不知道要不要自我介绍或者问点什么，身上某个饶有精神的器官正在被别人的手触碰着。每一点触感都象被放大千倍。催情剂。该死。“嗯……你们……我可以问点事吗？”

“我们原则上不该交谈，”男孩说着，坐正身体抬头看着他，黑发下是一张笑脸，“但你人很不错。而且我还有《约定》的原声带，超诡异的，我爱死了。”

Sebastian瑟缩了一下。那份工作的报酬很丰厚。电影评价不怎么样，倒是说他的配乐是唯一亮点。“如果你想听……如果你喜欢那种风格……我可以给你寄一份没有采用的原声带，因为太黑暗了所以没有采用。我自己很喜欢。我——pula mea——！”

那些四处勘探的手指滑进他的臀缝。在他刚被清理过，经由热水浸泡和催情的熏香而松弛的小穴边缘肌肉上涂抹油膏。

他强迫自己呼吸。事前准备。为了Chris。为了让Chris干他。新婚之夜。

他想到莎士比亚戏剧里——人人虔诚期盼的新婚之夜——他觉得自己是笑了出来，或者是在哭，他也不知道。

“抱歉！”背后不知哪个祭司连忙说道，“你绷得太紧。”

Sebastian闭上嘴，他差点就想说你讲得对，不过鉴于你手指的位置你觉得我紧张是因为什么，他没有那么说，他只说“Îme pare rău，我很抱歉。”被动。顺从。他是个sub。就这样。

“你能说几种语言？”那个喜欢他音乐的大眼睛男孩正坐在他面前的地板上问。有人轻轻踢了那孩子一脚。Sebastian立刻回答：“五种，”他赶在对方打闹起来前说，“罗马尼亚语，英语，德语，法语……还会说俄语。不过我的发音不是最标准。我该寄到哪个地址？原声带……”

“哦哦！”男孩一脸崇拜；另一个个子比较高的男孩再度踢他，低声说：“James！不许讲话！不许交谈！抓紧时间！”

时间。没错。时间要来不及了。

他们给他穿上礼服——没有内衣，Sebastian几乎要问为什么，不过他猜得出理由，所以仅仅吞咽了一下——系好马甲和外套再梳理他的头发。Sebastian在想他要不要说句抱歉。但又觉得这句话象个讽刺。

女孩转到他身侧。她伸出手指把前额上的部分弄得更加蓬松一些，然后笑了。Sebastian努力不去怀疑她笑容的意味。他对自己的头发什么样子相当了解。

男孩们向他举起眼线笔。他缓慢地坐下。那也是传统风俗，让sub能表现出最美丽的一面，梳妆打扮修饰得象一份精美礼品。Sebastian不觉得自己的眼睛还需要画得更大，不过祭司们有经验，他却是第一次，所以他不置可否地接受了。或许Chris喜欢经过修饰的东西。化妆。他可以试着学一学。

现在他有点头晕目眩，整个身体都在发颤，情欲，需求，晕眩，加上过于敏感的神经末梢。柔软的织物包裹在他赤裸的身上，让他想要尖叫。没有人直接在碰他。只有眼线笔。只有调整领带的动作。

令人疯狂，令人恐惧。他渴望被触摸，被爱抚，渴望肌肤相贴的感受。理智上他知道祭司们为什么不再碰他了；他得保留着，奉献给他的dom；他也知道最终自己会哀求Chris，控制他，占有他，让他感觉一切。

他一定会哀求，他不可能忍耐得住。这个念头令他前所未有地恐惧。

他感觉不到饿了——眩晕中他被其他的需要充斥着——他还是该吃点东西的。中和一下药物，让他不要这样漂浮。他站不太稳。那个男孩扶住他的手臂，关切地问：“很紧张？”

“Da……对……谢谢你，我……”很好？没事？没问题？这些词语都无法概括他的现状。“……要结婚了。”

“是说，”那个男孩——James？——说道，即使隔着几层布料仍能感觉他的手的温度，“他很不错。你的dom。我没和他讲话，但他来这里时我见过一眼。他在笑。身边的大概是家人吧我猜。看起来很高兴。一副幸福的样子。而你也是那么好的人，所以你们两个会快乐地在一起的。”

男孩对他笑得很灿烂。Sebastian无法打破他这宛如童话的美梦。万一，谁知道呢。万一那会成真呢。

“谢谢。”他这么说，这样能让那孩子觉得自己做得对，某种程度上他的确帮了忙。Chris Evans似乎是个幸福的人；这一点可以加入他的了解中。当然Chris的幸福也可能只是因为即将有一个sub为他所有，供他玩弄，任他发号施令。

Sebastian希望自己还能思考，能呼吸，能有更多的实感，而不要沉浸在隐隐作痛的情欲之海。

“唇膏？”女孩问。他们商量了一下最后选择透明的唇彩，没有颜色只是增加润泽度。他们说Sebastian的嘴唇无需额外妆点。

Sebastian什么都没说。他说不出话。其理由也并非出于正在涂润唇膏。

他们握着他的手把他拉出门，走过一条古朴的长廊来到镶金的双开大门前。空气变得凉了，只有淡淡的木香掺杂其中。他猛地吸气。一次。两次。他把这冰凉的触感埋在胸口。

祭司们对他一笑，推开门。所有人都向他望来。

有一瞬间，Sebastian——那些视线仿佛都凝结成一记猛拳击打在他的身上——幻想自己能转身逃跑。

但他不能那样做。这是他的必经之路。

事实上，他也跑不了，他连走路都要耗尽全身力气。

所以他前进。他直直地注视着Chris Evans，他的终点，然后迈步。

Chris Evans起初看上去只是一个体格高大、被灰色与阴影包裹着的一动不动的影子，在Sebastian逐渐靠近的过程中这个朦胧的影子开始变得清晰：灰色礼服，和Sebastian身上的一样。黑发梳得很整齐。还有胡子。Sebastian的性器仿佛想起之前的白日梦而擅自抽搐了一下。Chris的表情很严肃，或许身为婚礼主角他理应有这样的表情吧。Chris的眼睛……

湛蓝，象海洋与湖泊，象日光照耀沙滩一样的亮。Sebastian被这奇异的感觉蛊惑，他开始在脑中编织一支乐曲；那音乐深沉而飘扬，象欢乐的海，水面波光粼粼；深处暗潮汹涌。这双眼睛，他可以为之书写无数乐章。

但它们变了，它们落在他身上，浮现出一种关切。Sebastian颤抖了一下。这次他掩饰得很好。集中注意。保持清醒。把该死的协议签好。结婚。

他的母亲和继父坐在头排座位的左侧，Chris家人在另一头。Sebastian朝他们露出微笑；他的母亲竭力强装镇定，没有人发现她的泪痕。他的继父一手搂着她，今天他一定很清醒，因为他也在笑，是明明白白的了然的笑，而并非困惑迷茫。

Sebastian忍住了没有哭。他走到Chris身边，深呼吸，优雅流利地下跪，跪在为他准备好的软垫上。

他希望自己的动作看起来得体。他偷偷地练过。在药物作用和眩晕之下他觉得自己随时都可能从羽绒垫子上摔下来。

他一直垂着眼。一个好的sub就该这样，何况他不敢看Chris。从这个角度，他可以看见Chris的小腿线条，笔直、迷人地裹在灰色长裤里。鞋子擦得亮晶晶的。还有地板，简单的木纹地板。他把视线集中在木板的某个结点上。这是真实存在的东西，是时光在树木中留下的痕迹。这是现实。

一只手落在他的头顶。宽大温暖的手掌，有点分量但没有压迫他。这触感也很真实，给他一种犹如获得支撑的感觉。Sebastian情不自禁的抬头。

是Chris。Chris在抚摸他。Chris的视线正落在他身上，眉毛带着关切微微地蹙了起来。Chris的手滑到Sebastian的后脑，拇指擦过他的耳朵（毫无疑问把刚才打理半天的发型都破坏掉了）。不过Sebastian不介意，反正Chris也不介意他的发型。

牧师不知道在说些什么。永远的结合。完整的灵魂。找寻到的另一半。Chris挑眉，象是问：你还好吗？

Sebastian不着痕迹地点头。他偏过脑袋迎合对方的触碰。这是个引人怜悯的举动，是乞求哀怜的彻底的臣服，这就是人们想从他身上得到的。Sebastian已经根本不在乎了，Chris的触摸是他此刻最大的支撑。

牧师发问，而Chris回答。Chris的声音既沉稳又热切，让誓言听起来愈发断然。仿佛这誓言是Chris发自内心许下的。仿佛每一个字都是他的心声：我会保护他，支持他，爱他。

Sebastian就跪在地上，想笑又想哭，又想干脆失去意识。爱。哪里会有爱。

不过他还有一部分理智的碎片在说：Chris偷偷来你的音乐会，听你弹琴。

他的头很痛。催情剂，不断萦绕的熏香，好像没有止尽的对话，身上的重量。早该吃点东西的，他忍不住又想。他还是不觉得饿，但隐约觉得有食物垫底就会好得多。

当然，如果吃了东西，现在他就很可能会吐在他的dom的鞋子上。他有些恶质的想象事态会如何发展。他绝对会被抛弃。Chris会厌恶地瞪他一眼转身走掉。

Chris已经宣誓完毕。他仍然一只手抚着Sebastian的后脑，另一只手就近在咫尺；Sebastian挪不开视线。Chris的手掌宽大，有力。

他想象这两只手触摸他。很快就有这机会了。Chris马上就有权——做任何事，对他为所欲为。无论温柔还是残忍。就用那双手。

他怔忡地凝视他的指节，手背的曲线。所有细节。世界好像变窄了。他无法呼吸。

牧师对他说了什么，Sebastian必须回答，那很关键，是重要的誓言。但他不能思考，他说不出任何一种语言——

Chris望着他。Chris的眉毛真正地拧到一起了。担忧。他的dom在担忧。那是不妥当的，还没有结婚Sebastian就表现得令人失望，他怎么突然就把事情搞得那么糟？Chris要走，他要离开——

Chris弯下腰双手搂着他，把他从地板上扶起来。观众们开始窃窃私语。违反常规的行为。错误。

Sebastian想挣扎——他被他要发誓服从的主人扶起来，这样不对——但Chris的支撑感觉太好。坚定有力的胳膊。世界都是朦胧的雾，只有他的扶持是真的。

“嗨，”Chris的声音很暖，如同恳切的日光，甜美柔和而醇厚的夏日乐曲，“看着我。马上就结束了，好吗？——说句愿意就好了。只要你想。只要你肯。”

Sebastian眨眼。Chris的眼里满是变幻莫测，万花筒般的蓝。

Chris叹息。他好像低声说了些丧气话。Sebastian瑟缩了，但Chris不顾牧师苛责的目光继续轻柔又沉稳地跟他说话。“他们给你下药了是不是。该死的习俗——你还是能说‘我愿意’的，对吗？或者你可以说‘不’，假如不喜欢我就拒绝也没关系。我非常渴望你，但千万不要不经理智就交出你自己。我们可以立刻停止这场婚礼。”

“我说‘愿意’。”Sebastian悄声回答。他的母亲，继父，他的一生，他们的家。他愿意。

也许，只是有一丁点可能性，他自己也愿意。他的dom是这样的人，是会征询他意见的人。

Chris又仔细端详了他一分钟。他们差不多高，差不多，不是完全一样。Chris大约比他高出一英寸；那很好，很合适，他得仰视他的dom。这个念头又是从哪来的？

“好吧。”Chris一手搂着他。Sebastian想挣脱又不想挣脱，光是这些想法就够累人了，所以他不再动弹任Chris支撑着他。Chris看向牧师。牧师似乎相当不悦，说：“年轻人，假如你继续做出这样不得体的行为——”

“我说过不要给他用药，”Chris的声音很低，但很愤怒，象淬着蓝光的钢，“我说过我不希望——”

“但是传统包括了——”

Sebastian，很小心地，舔了舔嘴唇，轻轻说：“sir。”

四道剑拔弩张的目光都落在他身上。Chris张嘴想说什么；Sebastian迫切地赶在他的dom怒气更盛前慢慢地、一字一字地说：“我知道自己在说什么。我说‘我愿意’，我愿意。”

Chris的嘴巴一下抿的很紧，下巴也紧绷着；但他最终点头。“好。”

“过来。”牧师取出协议，一张列满各种条目的纸；这是最标准的版本，不包括他们之间私下可能协定的内容，只涵盖了基础部分：必须向sub提供哪些照料，若受虐待Sebastian可以投诉，要求分手等等。Chris看了Sebastian一眼，放开他，接过笔，签名。很果断。

当Chris把笔递交给他时，他们的手指碰到了。Sebastian整个身体都为之一震，难以压抑地轻喘。Chris凝视着他，把笔稳稳地放在他手中。Sebastian抖个不停。他的手，他的命令。整个世界都在旋转。

他定定神。笔尖落到纸上。签名。

 

Chris

 

Chris，一边看着Sebastian在自己名字底下署上姓名，一边感觉心脏在胸腔里仿佛被浪潮推挤着，盘旋飘荡。他的心被各种感情塞满了。变得很大很大。

Sebastian的笔迹潦草，线条却格外迷人。复杂。有趣。流利。Chris看得连呼吸都快忘记了。

那时，当大门开启，Sebastian步入礼堂，Chris就呆若木鸡好半天。Sebastian象是闪光的背景板中央一道黑影。纤细。不稳。仿若一只随时随地就会被惊飞的灵提。Chris看不真切。

然后Sebastian走近了，Chris便觉沉迷。他的双眼仍象热情的河流，羞怯，比Chris记忆里任何相片上都来得大。修长得不可思议的腿，纤细的腰。他的嘴——祭司们肯定干了什么，给他涂过唇彩了，八成是润唇膏吧，内敛的光芒中象有无数种色彩，Chris便再度忘记呼吸，并立刻就硬起来——Sebastian的唇那么可爱，那么动情，还——

——不带一点笑容。好吧，没什么，Chris起初是这么想的。这场合太庄严。Sebastian也一直不想与人结合，悄悄地掩藏了那么久。Chris能理解他。

再近一点之后，Chris才看见他眼里的迷茫。Sebastian每走一步都好像漂移犹豫过久，和踩着棉花似地。浅色皮肤下的内在苍白无力。

Chris觉得自己这辈子都没那么愤怒过。他不是气自己——他明明已经提出了要求还被忽略掉；他不希望Sebastian Stan是在药物催眠作用下与他结合，他希望Sebastian是他妈真的喜欢他——可他们却对Sebastian做了那种事。他差点当即就宣布婚礼取消。

但Sebastian望着他，Sebastian认得出是他。Sebastian的注意力就放在他身上，说“我愿意”。

Chris，一手环住他，重新沉迷在他的双眼里。他还是很生气——当然完全不针对Sebastian，他怎么会因为别人的错误怪罪他呢——却又带着几分惊喜。Sebastian承受住了一切，全部，仍然走到这里对他说“我愿意”。

Sebastian被他触碰后，注视他的目光中带着火热。Chris相信这不仅仅是药物的作用。Sebastian可以拒绝他。然而，Sebastian仿佛很喜欢他的手。至少这一点是真的。

Sebastian签完字，又看着他了，眼睛睁得很大，脸色苍白。Chris抚上他的后颈，主要是为了支撑他，也有一点点指路的意思：我在这里，你是我的，没事了，我会告诉你接下来该干什么。Sebastian无声地张开嘴。

牧师大声宣布他们正式结婚。当然这不是最后一步——他们还要到楼上那间新婚之夜专用的房间去——但他们都签了协议，在证婚人面前彼此宣誓同意。

那些见证者们都欢呼起来。Chris的弟弟还吹口哨。他恨不得踢Scott第三脚，可惜那家伙躲得挺远他只好打消这个念头，再者，他完全无法将Sebastian置之不顾。

他和Sebastian结婚了。和Sebastian Stan，天才的作曲家，音乐人，美丽的异国男子，拥有Chris平生所见最甜蜜最羞怯的笑容，结婚了。如果算上今天，还是他所见过最勇敢的人。

Sebastian独自走过来，给了他承诺。Sebastian化解了Chris险些闹出的争执，Sebastian让他们的婚姻成为现实。

Sebastian透过长而漆黑的睫毛望着他，称呼他“sir”。这个单词在Chris的心里和胃里发酵，让他觉得紧张，激昂，恨不得欢呼起来。更别说欲望了。他的性器从第一眼见到Sebastian开始就迫不及待。

Sebastian的头发，皮肤，衣服，全身闻起来都象小甜饼，象加了香辛料的香草。看似无害也不尽然，甜蜜中隐含辛辣。Chris吸入他的气息，他希望自己没有表现得太露骨，只求将这暗藏玄机的美味全部吞噬掉。

Sebastian更软地靠在他身上。Chris摇摇晃晃地——没错，在相机和闪光灯的轰炸下Chris也站不太稳了——对着镜头露出排练过无数次的微笑。

他们可以接吻，他们应该接吻。可Chris觉得贸然亲吻他太唐突，太自作主张。也许Sebastian会接受他的吻——因为他必须接受，必须忍耐着让Chris双手捧住他的脸，抬起他的下巴，占有他——所以Chris不能那么冒昧。不是现在，不以这种方式。

他只用一根手指抚摸那苍白的脸颊。Sebastian的注意力全在他身上。令人宽慰。Chris扬起眉毛，歪头，想不必付诸言辞地询问他。Chris没法真正说出口，他不想表达太多内心的软弱。他需要的只是Sebastian的同意。

有一刻，Sebastian很茫然，接下来他就点头了。他的表情看起来像是不太明白为何Chris还在干等，但无论如何他容忍了这份不知来由的情绪；这已经是他能得到的最好回馈了，Chris想，他慢慢地靠近Sebastian，给他随时都能后退的机会，最后，嘴唇吻上他的。

只是简单的吻。蜻蜓点水。唇和唇第一次触碰。

但这个吻却令Chris全身颤栗，象有火花闪过一样。特别是当Sebastian本能地靠近，微微张开嘴仿佛在邀请，仿佛也同样沉醉的时候，火花就更炽热。

Sebastian吻起来带着润唇膏的味道，柔软，紧张，香草一般。Chris情不自禁地舔他的下唇。Sebastian喘气，不算太糟的反应，起码没有后退。Chris便追逐他的气息。探索他的口腔，品尝他的美味。当Chris用牙齿轻咬那饱满的下唇时Sebastian的回应是更加羞涩的低吟和微微弯下的腰。Sebastian想要他。Chris感觉得出来。这感觉既直接又令人狂喜。

但他又突然冷静了。Sebastian想要他是因为药物，因为他是个sub，他对dom有本能反应。

Chris不是那种脑子里有根深蒂固想法的蠢货，他不认为每一个sub都会无条件渴求外来简单粗暴的命令——那观点太愚昧了——但其中又有一部分核心的东西被包藏在谬论之中，真实的核心。Sebastian肯定知道这一点。Sebastian比谁都知道——毕竟他是被人发现从一家特殊俱乐部里走出来之后才爆发了关于他的身份丑闻的。他一定太需要释放才会冒那种险。Chris的手收紧了，指尖无意识地嵌入Sebastian的下颌。

Sebastian需要一个dom。某些夜晚他需要一个释放的出口。那时Chris没有能在他身边。

但现在他在了。他可以满足Sebastian的需要。从此刻他突然粗暴的动作下Sebastian的小声呜咽中，他觉得他们进展很棒。

Chris猛地意识到他在呜咽，Sebastian美丽的眼睛半闭着，对连忙放开手的Chris也毫无反应。观众都在鼓掌。Chris在心里用英语和法语把自己痛骂一遍。“Sebastian？看着我。”

这是个指令。他的sub——他的，sub——听见了。他好像很惊讶。他的眼睛更是惊人地大：“Da……我是说，是的，sir。”

“在听我说话吗？”他用拇指抚摸Sebastian下颌逐渐淡去的红痕。他的手指，在抚摸Sebastian的皮肤。“另外，我听得懂罗马尼亚语的‘是’和‘不’，其他复杂的对话你就得用英语或者法语来说，明白？”

Sebastian张开嘴，眼神清醒了些许，还有了点光。Chris愿意付出一切代价来聆听Sebastian此时真实的心声，但他大概永远都不会知道了。因为Sebastian象突然按了一个开关似地扫去那丝光芒，只说：“明白，sir。”

这下轮到Chris张嘴，结果只是摇头。他们得谈谈，不过不在这里，不是现在。“上楼好吗？离这个马戏场远一点。”

“马戏场……”

“是的，就象，小丑和大象之类——哦，等等，说不定你没去过，呃……”

“我知道马戏场是什么，sir。”Sebastian说，随后，仿佛经过一连串心理斗争后，他又说：“真不知道是您的母亲还是我的母亲比较象领班。”

Chris很惊讶，他大声笑了出来。众人都望向他们两个。牧师一脸不悦。的确，他太轻率了。结婚仪式是庄重的场合。不能大笑。

Sebastian笑得很浅，但却是真实存在的笑容。似乎还有些——歉意？“抱歉，sir。我以为您想知道我的确在听您说话。没有走神。”

“我当然——什么？等等，别——你可别因为把我逗笑就道歉好吗？”他知道Sebastian是真心表达歉意。他的心又悸动起来。很痛。“别这样。你只要——”他们不能再待下去了。他拉住Sebastian的手，“跟我来。”

他们从大殿的后门跑走，背后是掌声，是Scott大喊着“玩得开心点！”。笔直的细长扶梯通往楼上的新婚之夜套房，房间布置很简单，没有别人，只有他们。浮尘在夕阳照耀下闪烁着或明或暗的光芒。

Chris仍然握着Sebastian的手腕。他看见Sebastian朝那儿望了望，却什么也没说。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1820722/chapters/4037430

Sebastian

Chris拉他跑上那条窄窄的、阳光稀疏零落的楼梯，拉他跑过长廊，进入左手第三扇唯一开着的房门。Sebastian，经过飞奔和药物作用，再加上他的dom紧握住他手腕的晕眩感，一时无法站稳。Chris立刻抱住他——还是拉着他的手腕，抓紧，另一只手扶着他的腰——帮他站好，蓝眼睛专注地凝视着他的。

Sebastian的膝盖不由自主地发软。没骨气的膝盖。闷声不响就投降了。

“操。”Chris嘀咕，扶他走了两步靠近左侧的矮桌，让Sebastian的双手稳稳地撑在桌面上。他放开了Sebastian。后退。两手捂着脸一阵乱揉。“你——操。”

Sebastian按照他的意思就那样一直撑着桌子。这桌子好亲切。支持着他。承载他的重量。

桌上放了一盘水果：橙子，葡萄，草莓，菠萝；草莓和菠萝片上还涂了些巧克力。都是适合在床上运动暂歇时用来裹腹的水果，能量丰富，含糖，甜美可口。Sebastian想象有牙齿咬住那颗草莓的果肉，汁液在下颌流淌，或者一双唇抿住葡萄，枝干被懒洋洋地捏在指间。

他吞口水。这个动作都变得困难了，他喉咙发堵，各种情感堵在那儿。

房间其他部分也很亲切，或者说显得很亲切。空间不大，装修得很有品味，相当讨人喜欢：西面一扇窗户正好迎接落日余晖，蜜色木质地板上铺着厚厚的奶油色毛毯。对面墙上有一扇门，从他的角度望去，门后比较象是浴室。方便事后清洗。事后。

还有张床。不动声色地占据了大半房间。床很高，四根柱子，白色丝绸床单铺得很整齐。在这床上不论是什么都能一览无遗。每一点痕迹，每一个记号。Chris将对他做的每一件事。

Sebastian一下子哽住了。Chris将对他做的每一件事。这个夜晚的主题是占有与被占有，是让他们的关系进入实质性阶段的一夜。床头两边的柱子上有白色绸缎系带，看似洁白无害地下垂。房间里另一张桌子上有个箱子，关着但没有上锁。

他的视线落在自己手腕上。那儿还残留Chris双手的触感。Chris的手很大，很重，带着果断，扶着他，不让他摔倒。钳制住他。

他全身都哆嗦起来，欲望和恐惧交叠攀升。他想要这样。他想要，想要跪在Chris脚边——他的dom的脚边——寻找一个可以栖息、归属的地方；那样他便不用思考，不用背负秘密的重量，不用忙于满足家人的需求，连钢琴那令人恐惧的夺目光彩都不用害怕。他希望自己可以全然地，纯粹地去感受。

也许Chris会让他感受。

也许Chris会让他感受何为无虑无忧。

也许Chris还会让他尖叫。

Chris已经走到窗边，双手搭着窗台，垂头好像在深呼吸的样子。Sebastian犹豫片刻。Chris把他放在这里却没有只言片语的指示；他的dom不可能不知道接下来要圆房。这才是他们来到此地，来到神殿之上这个宽敞空间的本意。

他轻轻抬起一只手。Chris没回头。

没问题。他做得到。他可以让Chris对他产生兴趣。他可以成为自己从没有学着成为的那种sub。也许那样Chris就会看着他了，带着欲望看他，而不是恼怒同情或其他随便什么在婚礼上伸出援手之时隐含的情绪。Sebastian很肯定Chris有一部分恼怒是针对无视他要求的牧师，但还有一部分则起源于自己：他明明可以拒绝药物的，他应该早些发现；Chris一定在疑惑Sebastian为何任凭祭司摆布。Chris一定已经嫌恶他了，一个没人从旁协助就连婚礼都撑不过去的sub。

Chris仍然没有回头。

Sebastian抬起另一只手。他开始拉扯礼服上的扣子。他觉得很难，手指笨拙麻木又僵硬。

他解开外套、背心和衬衫，暮色中有风吹到他过热的皮肤，让他不自觉地瑟缩。他在冰与火中屏息。他的性器挺立，体内鼓噪着，蠢蠢欲动。他需要他的dom；他需要被抚摸；他需要被允许释放。渴望积聚在他的小腹，盈满他的下身器官，甚至在他走动时臀间滑腻的油膏里流淌。他觉得太多，又觉得不知餍足。

他闻到身边水果的香气，甜蜜，醇熟。他恍惚地呼吸那香气。Chris还没有允许他吃东西。

他解开皮带，僵硬的手指总是不够利索所以每一个动作都很慢；他让裤子落到地上，然后走向那绷得很紧的背影，走向窗台边的Chris。他说：“Sir。”他跪到地上，一丝不挂。

Chris飞快转身。Chris差点踩到自己脚。他一手扶着窗台。“你——你——哦，操——你在干什么？”

Sebastian眨眼。两下。“完成……我们的……新婚之夜？Sir？”

“我的上帝，”Chris又捂住脸。被手掌遮挡住的嘴巴在作出恳求：“别。别说那种话。拜托。”

“啊……您是喜欢其他称呼吗？”Sebastian从没考虑过那种可能性，不过他也去过几家俱乐部，多少有所耳闻。“主人？爹地？”

“真他妈的……”Chris惊恐地瞪大眼睛，“不。不要这样。上帝。”

Sebastian张开嘴——你想听我叫你上帝？——又匆忙把这刻薄的回答咽回去。谦卑。温顺。听话。服从。该死。

Chris表情微妙地看着他。“你刚才是不是想说什么？”

“……不，sir。我是说——您喜欢哪种？我该怎么称呼您？”

“公开场合……我知道你必须……叫我sir……但在家，叫我Chris。直接——叫名字就可以了。”Chris仍然微妙中带点好奇地打量他，“你真的不想说什么吗？你看起来——嗨，有什么想法尽管说好吗？我不会随便生你的气。”

你已经在生气了。Sebastian心想。而且那件事不是我的错，我不知情，也不了解。当我明白过来，只当你想要一个传统的新婚之夜。早知道你会这样我就在清洁仪式前跟他们打个招呼了……

他想了再多，依然只是说：“好，Chris。”

Chris眯起眼睛。“有人教你不管我讲什么你都必须同意？”

Sebastian实在忍不住惊讶的表情。他还没有来得及回应就听见Chris又一次低声咒骂着“操，该死”，大步走去浴室从挂钩上扯下一件轻薄的白色浴袍。“来。”

毫无防备地，Sebastian接住飞到自己脸上的浴袍。他无助地看着眼前的袖口。

Chris一脸挫败地咕哝了很长一串话，把他拉起来，用浴袍裹住。Sebastian太迷茫，不知所措，只知道这好像与新婚夜的做法背道而驰；Chris把他牢牢抱起来放到床上，放到一堆枕头里，那些枕头就立刻把Sebastian埋起来了。Chris不耐地一挥手扫下好几个。Sebastian对枕头们无声地道歉。枕头是无辜的。

“专心。”Chris在他眼前打了个响指。“你能看着我吗？该死的——我知道他们给你用的药是让你更听话，但——还有没有别的什么事？有其他需要我知道的吗？告诉我。”

“我……不，没事……我没有吃过东西，但……”

“你最后一次进餐是什么时候？”

Sebastian记不起来了——因为太紧张，他好像连早饭都忘记了——这个想法肯定表现在他脸上。Chris又挫败地嘀咕了一声，走向水果盘带回来一串葡萄。“吃。”

Sebastian完全迷糊起来，他只能坐在床中央看着Chris。Chris叹气。“请你吃些东西，可以吗？我不会在这种时候对你下手。”

“你……不会？”

“他们到底把dom说成什么乱七八糟的样子了？”Chris心不在焉地朝嘴里丢了一颗葡萄。Sebastian看着他咀嚼吞咽，喉结上下滑动，线条优美而带着浑然天成的力量。“我不和做到一半昏过去的家伙上床。那可不会，嗯，给我们留下多么美好的回忆。吃点葡萄。或者你想吃别的，我可以呼叫那个——我也不知道是什么来着——客房服务之类，他们一定还准备了其他食物，如果——”

“不！”Sebastian脱口而出，他一片迷茫，完全搞不懂状况。这……不在他的心理预期内。他的dom理应占有他，享受婚后权利，以及——

是的。以及不要管他爱吃什么。“我没事。Promit——我保证。”他坐直身体，把一双长腿抱在胸前，浴袍披在外面。“要是你想——他们会来检查——我们有没有——”

“他们得等明天早上才会来检查。你对葡萄不感冒？”

“什……不……我喜欢葡萄……”他更喜欢蓝莓，可他不确定Chris——他的新婚丈夫，他的dom，天啊——是否有兴趣知道这一点。他十分无力地接住Chris朝他丢来的葡萄。含糊不清地，他小声说：“Tu m? confunzi。”

“那是什么意思？”

“噢……我是说……”Sebastian放弃了挣扎，“我有点困惑。对不起，我不是存心——不知道该怎么——你想要我怎么样？”

Chris居然笑了。“好吧，谢天谢地，这句话我算听明白了。嗨，你还在吗？”

“你……刚才就问过了。”Sebastian吃掉第二颗葡萄。甘美的芳香在他舌尖上绽放，夏天的气息。“我不明白你的意思。”

“听不懂英语，还是听不懂内容？”Chris去把整个果盘都端过来，“多吃点。如果必要的话就把它当作命令。然后回答我的问题。”

Sebastian顿了顿，拿起一块沾着巧克力的菠萝片。“内容。我会英语。从十二岁就开始说了。请把话讲得明白一点，sir。”

然后他手里的菠萝掉回果盘。他居然把实话大声说出来了。毫无防备。卸下面具。

Chris却捡起菠萝递给他。Sebastian接过来，大脑空白忘记要不要谢绝。菠萝看起来也一无所知，没有头绪地裹着巧克力，什么线索都不能提供给他。

“你喜欢菠萝吗？”Chris往嘴里塞了一整颗草莓，就吐出最后一点点绿色的花萼。Sebastian着迷地看着他。“那菠萝都给你吃。”

“我喜欢巧克力。你不……你没有对我，生气。”

“因为你说我讲话不够明白？没有。”Chris把一颗沾着巧克力的莓果推到他跟前，“可能是因为你没吃东西。需要把这一点列在规矩里吗？长期的，规定你每天都要做到的事情？”

Sebastian认真考虑起这件事。他拿起草莓，草莓缄默不语，应该是赞同的，默认的态度。“……也许。我还不太习惯。日常规定。不过……那应该是个好主意。那你的意思呢？我可以问吗？”

“你随时可以问。”Chris伸伸懒腰脱下礼服外套，丢到床边某个角落。现在的他看起来舒心多了：头发有点乱，带着浅显的关切，然而占据了绝对的主导地位；他坐在床脚，而他的sub则窝在床中间吃他给予的水果。Sebastian没有作声，看了他几秒钟。

Chris的脸明显有些发红，薄薄的一层。“好吧，你要问什么？”

他无法一字一句地把脑中乱麻一样翻滚的想法都说出来。他的意识过于集中在浴袍下自己赤裸的身体上了。他和Chris，赤裸的他和衣着整齐的Chris，对比太鲜明。“你看起来……很棒。象这样。”

Chris的眉毛往头顶飞。“真的？我——你不必非得这么说。不必存心恭维我。”

Sebastian也对他挑起一边的眉毛。可惜这时他又舔了舔沾满巧克力的手指，原本的说服力立刻打了折扣。“我是真心这么觉得。你没有回答我的问题，sir。……Chris。”

Chris正盯着他刚刚舔过的手指。Sebastian将此作为一个赞许的表现。他该再吃一块有巧克力的菠萝。然后弄干净手指。用舌头。

“你他妈真是太美了……”Chris仿佛情难自禁地开口，话尾带着一丝意犹未尽。Sebastian实在忍不住笑出声，他觉得荒谬，觉得这分明是与事实截然相反的评价。

然后他猛地捂住嘴。天啊，他居然笑话他的dom，不论Chris Evans表现得多么开明，这也一定触到他的底线了。

果然。Chris皱眉。“这话好笑吗？”

“不。”Sebastian的话轻轻地从指缝里掉出来，“sir。”

“等等。”Chris伸出手握住他的，不让他再继续遮着嘴阻挡那些不知所谓的话。“你真的不明白自己有多迷人？我是说，我对你一见钟情，已经爱得不可自拔了好吗——真是，太要命了，说得好像我是地球上最肤浅的傻瓜一样，但——我在电视上看到了你，知道吗？还记得奥斯卡颁奖晚会？那时你在笑，然后——我根本移不开目光，一直盯着你。你的笑容。听到没有？你能明白我的意思吗？”

这明明是两个不同的问题。回答当然也不一样。Sebastian试图思考。总之不管出于什么理由，Chris喜欢他的外表；他的口吻是真诚的。那也许是一部分的答案吧，对于Chris为何想要与他结婚这个问题的答案。

好。觉得他漂亮，这一点可以接受。Chris本可以给他更糟糕的理由。

“你喜欢我的外表。”他鼓起勇气说，作为肯定答复——是的，我听到了你的话。

“对，我喜欢……”Chris叹气。他开始把玩Sebastian的手指：将它们弯曲，再伸直，捏他柔韧的指关节。“我总觉得在这个话题上我们还得深入交谈一下。但不是现在。现在最重要的是，你让我把话说清楚，那么我就说得清楚一点。刚才我问你在不在，记得吗？”

“嗯？”

“我的意思，不是指生理上。当然生理也占一部分，但关键是你的注意力是否集中，是否清醒。你究竟知不知道自己在做什么。还有你的感觉。明白吗？我不希望你只是说那些我可能会爱听的话，也不希望你忍着不安或者不适，一声不吭。我希望你能诚实。对我坦诚。”

Sebastian凝视着自己的手指和Chris的手指，他们的手指交缠在一起。他的比较长，但Chris的比较有力，被铅笔之类磨出了茧子，很有毅然决然的气魄。

坦诚。

“……我懂了。尽管我还是不太明白为什么你能发现这一点。我甚至开始怀疑自己是不是和一个秘密地下党结婚。”

Chris尖锐地扫了他一眼，随即意识到Sebastian只是小心翼翼地试着开玩笑。他就笑起来。“如果我就是，你介意吗？另外，感觉怎么样了？”

“感觉好些了，我想。”合适的用词。眩晕感减轻些许，不断攀爬的渴望却还在。食物无法替代掌控他的双手，无法替代压在身上的甜蜜重负，无法替代某个可以确凿、分明、不容辩驳地填满他空虚而经过润滑的体内的器官。

他用另一只手拿起一颗葡萄，希望这能够让他的颤栗好转起来。“另外……如果你真的是什么神秘组织成员——当然那是你的权利——，但……我不知道自己会有什么想法。我才刚刚开始适应。很抱歉，Chris。”

这是实话，但同时又有些似是而非，他咽下了太多东西没有讲出来。他的确不知道该怎么想，万一他的dom其实是个为sub的人权摇旗呐喊的家伙呢。某种程度上，他松了一口气——那意味着Chris会尊重他——但Sebastian本身就有些不寻常，他是个藏匿了那么多年的sub，却从未想过要改变大众观点或是别的什么。

当他还是个孩子，他就见证过一次光荣革命的残骸。他知道某些特定名词的含义。种族。秘密警察。国土安全。恐慌。

而在美国他是自由的。他狂热地投身于工作。钢琴，乐曲，每当音符划过时晶莹剔透的瞬间。

他需要这场婚姻，他需要工作。为了能继续自由地生活下去。为了他的家人。

同样，羞于启齿地，他想要Chris。他想知道自己从未真正扮演过的角色会有怎样的体验，完全地、彻底地臣服于力量之下的感受。

“嗨，”Chris捏捏他的手，“谢谢。”

“为……什么谢我？”

“为了你对我说的心里话。尽管你只说不知道，那也很好，很不错。我，呃，对你的话感到很高兴，我——”

Sebastian听不见最后几个字了。他全身都红得发烫。得到满足。触电似地。激流窜过他的脊柱。

“——所以你不用太认真地对待这件事，我是说，的确，我相当关注这方面。就算是为了Scott吧。但我不必冲在最前线，知道吗？”Chris轻轻敲着他的手背，不自觉地在Sebastian的皮肤留下郑重的痕迹。“我发表过支持言论，只是仍然不擅长出席公开场合；连采访时都会紧张。我的叔叔是一名国会议员。政界斗争都是由他对付的，我就画画而已。Sebastian？还在听吗？不舒服？”

“我……很好……我在听着，你对我说的话……抱歉，先生，我没事。明白你的意思了。”

“我对你说的……”Chris上下打量他，“说你让我很高兴？你想……让我高兴？”

Sebastian在他的问话下抽了口气，他难以控制自己。Chris的声音在他耳边回荡，浴袍太热了，他想脱掉浴袍，想要更多——

“好。”Chris喃喃着，声音令人安心，象一棵树，有很深的根基和结实的树干。他一只手捧住Sebastian的脸；Sebastian靠过去，他觉得自己应该感到难为情的，却找不到这样的情绪。Chris又说了一次“好”就放开他站起来——Sebastian忍不住呜咽——端走果盘又回到床上，双手沉稳地，轻巧地按着他的肩膀。“一直忍耐到现在，你还好吗？忍不住了？”

“我不知道。”Sebastian细声回答，难受，烦躁，欲望得不到满足，他想哭；身体不断渴求着，他的dom与他如此靠近，那双蓝眼睛里有他从未奢望得到的温柔。“求你……”

“嘘。”Chris搂住他，让Sebastian的脑袋靠在自己肩上，抚摸他的头发。“我也想要你，真的，我想帮你，想照顾你。那是我的责任，对不对？你说了愿意，对我，对我们，现在你是我的了。那就代表我要给予你所渴望的东西，明白吗？”

Sebastian轻声回答“是，先生”，他感觉在Chris的话语下自己的性器抽动着，身体也紧了一紧。他的身体。也是Chris的身体。他属于Chris，他让Chris高兴，Chris就会给他他想要的。就是这样。

“好。”Chris满意道，隔着毛绒绒的浴袍抚摸他的背。Sebastian把脸埋在Chris胸口。呼吸。Chris有温暖的气息，带着高级的亚麻衬衫的味道，还有一些阴郁的部分，一些无害的部分，犹如一条阴影密布但安全地通往日光的森林小道。

Chris抱了他不知道多久。Sebastian头一次有这么美好的感觉，他以为自己一辈子都不会那么满足了，既游离着，又被稳稳地拴着，恍惚与安心并存。他希望这拥抱再也不要结束。但终究，温柔的爱抚无法填满他深处的渴望，他的身体汲取来自Chris的触碰，变得更慵懒，更鼓噪，更蠢蠢欲动。他的皮肤下是火一样的刺痛。每当性器抽动着在小腹上摇晃就痛并快乐着。遍布全身的美妙痛感。他在Chris怀里磨蹭，想要更多这样的痛感。

Chris抬起他的下巴。他们四目相对。“……哦。上帝。你——你的样子。要是你能看见自己的样子就好了，现在的你太美，太无可挑剔，渴望着我，只属于我……”

他的呻吟里带了一点泪意。又扭了一下。Chris的性器也硬着；他感觉那根东西滚烫地，精神抖擞地顶在自己腰上。

“嘿，好了，冷静点，我就在你身边。我们好像太快了，我得——我得在我们做之前先确定一下。”Chris把他扶直，仍然注视着他的双眼，缓缓褪下他身上的浴袍。“规则。我们明早会重新谈一谈，在你不那么——在我们有机会的时候，谈一谈。至于现在，只有三条基本规则，你必须记住它们，这是个命令，嗯？”

Sebastian点头。他思考起来有点吃力，但总觉得Chris要说什么重要的话。他努力把精神集中在Chris严肃的双眼，等他继续。

“那么。第一，对我坦诚，包括接下来我们要做的事。如果你不喜欢我的做法，有什么不确定或者想等一等，想要我进一步解释，就直接开口。我绝不会因为你的不知所措而发火。明白了吗？”

“明白了，sir。”开口回答要比想象中艰难。Chris的手正冷静而不容置疑地掀开浴袍。他赤裸，动情，无从遮蔽自己，在夜的微风中簌簌发抖。

“第二，你得清醒着。在这个过程中，我需要你能够说‘是’或者‘不’。对我所做的事情你必须有所意识。如果你认为自己做不到，觉得无法做出决定——怎么了？”

他要冷静地，好好地回想一下自己干嘛摇头。但Chris的话语声中并不带怒气，只有关切，只有那双极尽温柔地捧着自己脸颊的大手。“我……做决定，sir，我不能……”

Chris好像咬牙骂了句什么。“你是说你不知道我们现在要干嘛？”

“不！我是说……我的意思是……我想要你来做决定。我不能——我是你的。你说过。求你。”他的话混乱而破碎，朦胧而模糊，但他觉得或许Chris会——在不可能中，有那么一点点可能——理解，理解他在陶醉与沉溺中吐露的真实。

Chris好像真的懂了，他点头，一只手往下滑，滑过Sebastian脖颈的线条，滑过他锁骨上的凹陷，那个脉动剧烈的地方，滑过他的胸口。“好。我明白了。我会决定给你多少，给你什么。但在我提问时你还是要回答‘是’或者‘不’。万一我认为你已经无法思考，做得太过火，或者你失去回答能力，我们就停下。可以吗？”

“是……”那只手停留在他的臀部，仿佛是占有似地，就快要留下淤痕了。Sebastian的性器又抽动起来，在他的小腹涂抹出一道湿润；Chris还穿着衣服。这太不公平了不是吗？他想乞求更多，又不想开口。那应该是Chris的决定权，给予他多少，给予他什么。

Chris的指尖擦过他的脸颊。没有打耳光那么重，更象是抚摸。“是什么？”

“啊啊……是的，sir。”Sebastian睁开眼。他感到这句话在四肢百骸里流淌，让他舒服得变成了水，被融化的糖。“我很抱歉。”

“这样就好多了。”Chris蓦地靠近他，在他嘴唇上结结实实地吻了一记。宣示所有权；Sebastian想。“第三。你签了协议。你已经属于我了。我希望你能服从我。当我发出指令，不管是要你跪在我脚边还是穿着我的衣服出门，或者说有重要的事情让你必须听着的时候……下次我们会挑选一个安全词，凡是你认为自己做不到，就使用它，我发誓我一定会尊重你。但现在我想让你明白。你是我的sub。我会对你做所有我想做的事。和你一起。”

Sebastian颤抖，在他的dom逐步探索的双手中颤抖。

“你喜欢这样吧，”Chris好像高兴了起来，声音里带着隐匿的、真切的、惊奇的笑意。“喜欢我对你说你属于我。喜欢我对你说，我要为所欲为……要你跪在地上用嘴巴含住我的老二，或者把你绑在床上给你一次又一次的高潮，直到你尖叫我的名字……又或者，我觉得你还表现得不够，不让你射……”

Sebastian听见自己发出了一个什么声音。支离破碎的，充满喜悦、沉浸在极乐中的声音。没有语言。只有Chris的手在他大腿内侧留下的持续又美妙的折磨；在他的臀缝里戳刺玩弄，偏偏不靠近最饥渴的那一处。

窗外，太阳已经落下了。星星开始闪烁，在深蓝夜幕中发出神秘欢愉的银光。在这个安静昏黄的房间里，整个宇宙都屏息不语。只有他，和他的dom，以及夜空赐予的宁谧的喜悦。

“说‘是’或者‘不’。”Chris命令着，态度那么温柔，手指按着他的臀部，按着方才没有淤痕，但这一次或许会留下什么的地方。

而Sebastian，全然投入地，发自内心地，悄声回答，“是，sir。”

 

Chris

 

Sebastian的话流入夜色里。有一瞬间，Chris不敢相信，只能惊讶地坐在床上，落在Sebastian可爱的左侧后臀的手也忘记动了。

他觉得自己大概笑得很傻。但是。Sebastian说了“是”。Sebastian听明白他提出的规则——他可是为了让那双迷乱的碧玉般的眼睛能定下神来，才尽可能简化那三条的——然后，对他，说“是，先生”。

不可思议。令人吃惊。象一个崭新的宇宙中飞出一颗流星，化作千万的可能性。

Sebastian一丝不挂，那么可爱，早已欲望勃发，性器直直地竖着，充血，溢出液体。Chris比什么都想扑上去舔遍他全身，品尝他的味道，聆听他在自己舔舐下发出的每一声低吟，欣赏他到达巅峰时眼里是怎样的神采。不过Chris辛苦地忍住了。控制。主宰。按部就班。好吧。

Sebastian呼吸急促，胸口起伏着，眼睛睁得很大象是做梦一样。Chris回想他刚才蜷缩进自己怀抱的样子多么甜蜜，纤长的四肢在爱抚下柔软，平静。Sebastian喜欢被触摸，喜欢有人对他好好说话；Chris在床笫间从来不是话多的类型，每次有人要他粗鲁点，下流点，他都会觉得尴尬。但对待Sebastian应该足够。毕竟，那些话——你是我的，只有我允许你才可以射，我要你跪下，我要把你绑在床上——好像挺轻松，好像一直就在他舌尖，等待Sebastian的到来，等待他坐上自己的床。

尝试性地，他用拇指搔刮Sebastian的乳头，紧实的一小颗；Sebastian的回应是抽气和向他摇晃着靠近。“Vă rog——求求你——Chris——”

“还要？”他用两根手指夹住那颗小东西，辗转，挑拨；Sebastian带着鼻音呜咽。“要用力一些？”对方作出了令人十分满意的肯定回答。Chris把这个细节存放进脑海中，留待以后更好地开发；Sebastian对少许粗暴的对待反应相当迷人，他会微微张着嘴，睁大眼睛，性器在两条细白的大腿间颤颤巍巍。Chris抬起另一只手，放在他的颈侧，手指松松地搭在他线条优雅的咽喉。

一点也没有用力，但Sebastian还是哆嗦个不停，肌肉放松了，完完全全地迎接他，臣服于他，在他的压制下快乐又满足。他的眼睛，黑色瞳孔扩大得几乎要吞没那一圈碧蓝。但他很清醒，带着信任的清醒。他没有说不要。

“你真棒，”Chris告诉他，“那么好，那么乖，那么听我的话。”Sebastian闭上眼睛，就一会儿，然后睁开，他沉默不语，但他的喜悦就象含苞待放的花一样，在暮光里绽开。

“躺下。”

他的sub躺下了，温顺而优雅，象跳舞一样地往后仰倒，长长的腿，碧色的眼，动情的身体。他仰视着Chris，伸出舌头舔湿嘴唇。

Chris叫自己记得呼吸。他歪歪地下床把身上的布料剥掉——他要感受Sebastian的每一处，他要压住那身浅色的皮肤，用他自己的身体，直接压住——然后他上床亲吻他总是微微上翘的嘴角。他的sub。简直无法相信。这居然是现实。不知为何，迷一般地，这竟成了现实。

床头有绑带和束缚器。旁边有箱子，里面还有道具，手铐，口塞，手杖。有人告诉过他。但看着Sebastian，看他柔顺地躺在洁白的床单上，犹如一件需要珍惜的宝物似地，Chris无法想象去使用别的东西。

以后吧。肯定得等以后再说。他想知道Sebastian可以承受多少，是不是只要揉捏他的乳头，指甲嵌进他的皮肤，就能使他发出那么动人的哭喊。他想把自己的手印留在那形状姣好的臀部，留下红痕；他想知道被蓝色的绸缎与黑色皮带捆绑的Sebastian，性器被束缚着无法解放，而那张漂亮的嘴巴又被自己狠狠侵犯的样子。

但不在今夜。今夜是他们彼此交融的吐息，是首次施以的烙印，是一个开始。是他将用双手和嘴唇令他的sub臣服的夜。

Chris用指甲刮过他乖巧地敞开着的大腿内侧。指尖后浮出粉红色，跟随那道轨迹；Sebastian呻吟。Chris俯身亲吻那些痕迹，用舌头安抚这新增的刺痛；Sebastian开始啜泣。Chris说着“我的”，气息火热地吹过柔嫩的部位；Sebastian颤栗。但Chris抚摸他的腰时他还是平静下来。“嘘，别出声，我说过我会照顾你，给你你所想要的，你知道自己需要的东西。”

碧色的双眼很朦胧，努力想凝视他。Chris亲吻他的小腹。“你想要我进来，是吗？你想要我干你。让你全身都感觉我在占有你，深入你，将你填满。你想让我给你这样的感受。我的sub。”

那诱出了Sebastian一声低泣，不知是Chris的名字还是“是的”，抑或根本不是英语。Chris垂头掩饰笑意。他加重语气说：“把手放到头顶。放在枕头上。”

Sebastian凝视了他一秒，两秒，然后好像意识到双手可以活动，然后顺从。

“很好。”Chris赞扬他，看着他急不可耐的性器顶部慢慢溢出一滴液体，看着他身体紧绷，愈发加剧的渴望。“你想让我高兴，是吗？我的好孩子。”

Sebastian的腰猛地弹起，整个身体都处在即将释放的边缘。Chris抓住他——那一定会留下淤青的，Chris很清楚，那白皙无瑕的身体上将留下自己的印记——把他按下去。“我让你动了？不准动，不准射，直到我允许为止。听明白吗？”

他极度希望Sebastian的意识足够清醒，可以理解他的话并回答他——否则他们就得停下了，Chris不确定自己是不是停得下来；他的性器硬得不行，胸口悸动得发痛，几乎不能呼吸——但接着他就听到了微弱的“明白，sir”，伴随着颤抖的呼气。他的sub停止在他手下挣扎，躺回了床上。

Chris的心恨不得来一串后空翻。他完全迷恋上他，骄傲的感觉满溢出来，为自己能身处这个位置而欣喜若狂。

“真乖。”他继续赞扬，手指抚过Sebastian的小腹。往下。沿着黑色的毛发生长部位。Sebastian的呼吸更急促，但他再也没有动，双手听话地放在头顶，弹惯了钢琴的手指因激情而微微弯曲。

Chris微笑。他在那个硬挺的器官根部划了个圈。Sebastian的性器很可爱——当然Sebastian整个人就是那么地可爱；不算太大，但很匀称，直径也正好。并且，现在，那个小东西正随着每一次轻描淡写的触碰而流出液体。

他把手指继续往下，往里。越过他的双球和后方柔嫩的密处。来到那个紧致的，有粉色皱褶的地方。

Sebastian的那里也湿了，被体热温暖的油膏沾到Chris好奇的手指上。已经扩张好了；一定是仪式的一部分。想到他的sub是以这样的状态走动一个下午，参加整场婚礼，以及跪在地上要和他圆房……Chris的某个器官就兴奋地抬头。

他得用全部意志力才能忍住不要扑上去，不要立刻闯进那温软的身体。他的下半身可想着应该马上占有他才对。

只不过Sebastian——并非毫无经验。当然也不是很丰富。毕竟那么长久以来他都压抑着需求。Chris也不太了解特殊俱乐部里到底提供怎样的服务。以后他们也会谈一谈这件事。反正Sebastian不常去。那个入口即使经过准备扩张也依然阻挡他手指的进犯。

道具箱里还有润滑油，从简单的无香润滑油到深姜色的辣油。后面那种对于第一次来说还太早，Sebastian才刚刚开始学着要相信他；Chris考虑要不要去拿一罐普通的，但他的sub却在他试着抽出手指时发出细弱的哭吟。

Chris不动了。“我在。我就在这儿。我不走，只是——不想弄伤你。”

朦胧的眼睛，象近岸的海那样蓝中带绿的眼睛，聚焦到他身上。“不会的，sir。”

Chris无法肯定到底会不会。不过他已经要求了坦诚，Sebastian的理智也足以记住这一点。所以他试探性地把一根手指往里推，推进一个指节。Sebastian的呼吸顿了顿。

“你确定这样不痛吗？”

“是的……Da……”Sebastian向他眨眼，目光里染上浓重的欢愉，“我喜欢它……我感觉得到……感觉得到你，sir。求你。”

“如果需要我停下，”Chris声音沙哑，“就说出来。”他推入更深。一根手指。又加一根。Sebastian颤栗着，那双海一样的眼睛闭上了；Chris用另一只手抚摸他不安的腰，绷直的腿，细腻又温柔地抚摸他。奏效了；Sebastian的呼吸节奏慢了下来，肌肉也不再紧紧包裹入侵的手指。Chris便开口，安慰他，赞美他，鼓励他。效果更好。

他勾了勾手指。探寻。还不是很对；他往旁边再按一按。Sebastian的眼睛忽地睁开，口中吐出零乱的、不连贯的、各种各样的语言。

啊哈。在那儿。Chris又往那里顶，手指在那引起火花的一点来回按揉。他重复这样的玩弄，直至Sebastian苦苦哀求，辗转低吟，啜泣地呼唤他的名字：Sir，那里、求你，Chris，还要，我好想——

“还不行。”Chris命令他，把手指抽出来——Sebastian因那空虚感而哭喊着，穴口翕动，收缩，好像缺少了什么的样子——Chris笨拙而匆忙地将自己顶上前去，手指头还被油弄得很滑腻，刚才在Sebastian体内的感触也很鲜明，很深地刻印在皮肤的记忆里了。他插入进去。

受到侵犯的Sebastian发出一声断断续续的轻吟，身体被Chris扩张。Chris立刻停下动作。“我弄疼你了吗？回答我。”

“不——没有……nu……我不知道……”

“睁眼。看着我。”Chris伸出另一只不那么粘腻的手，把之前还蓬松柔软着、此刻却潮湿地盖在Sebastian眼前的刘海拨开。“你保证会听话的。看着我。马上看着我。”

于是Sebastian的睫毛扑扇着，他抬眼，往上看。他的眼睛好像星星一样亮：带着水光的晶莹，剔透。

Chris与他视线胶着，他没有动，给Sebastian时间适应；逐渐地，他感到Sebastian的身体柔软了，敞开了，绷紧的部分在他的坚持下退让，松弛。Chris又听到那熟悉的异国口音，被欲望浸透了，那么美，那么动人的耳语：“再来。Vă rog——求你，sir——啊，Chris——我是你的——”

他的哀求和那句话所带来的认知——你的——灼烤着空气，点燃这个夜里最耀眼的火。

Chris抛开一切小心翼翼和全部理智。他狠狠撞击。他握住Sebastian的一条大腿，抬起，然后再握住另一条，双手把它们分得大开。他扣着Sebastian的臀部激烈地全部刺入他体内。

Sebastian尖叫，尖叫他的名字——上帝，真棒，看来Sebastian在床上会忘记羞怯，肆意地放声大喊——颤抖着绞紧他。快感。大概因为Chris动作粗鲁还有一丝丝的不适。但感觉一定很好。Chris看得出来，Sebastian爽极了，他感受到对方身体的忘我，他听到那些细小的抽气，哭叫，呜咽；所以他稍微退出一点点再挺进，反复，反复，沉迷于那柔滑又紧致的包裹中。

Sebastian正在呻吟，声音很尖，很急切，腰又抬起来了，性器硬挺。Chris知道他快到了，他肯定已经在释放边缘，忘记命令，单纯地无法思考。但Chris不会允许他那样做。不会在今晚。不会在他占有Sebastian的初夜。

他伸出手，手指环住Sebastian的性器根部。捏紧。用力。

Sebastian没有再大叫。他不出声了。

“看着我。”Chris喘息道，深埋在他体内，占有着他。Sebastian正哭得不行，长长的睫毛都湿了，但迎接Chris视线的双眼却格外澄澈，仿佛钻石悬在其中。

Chris，在这样的欢爱途中，在这么一个场景下，想要微笑。Sebastian Stan在他的怀里。Sebastian毫无保留地相信他。

他把Sebastian的双腿掰得更开，差不多把他折成两半了，性器开始顺畅地在那个容纳他的小洞里进出。Sebastian迎合他，没有任何抗拒，完全按照Chris的意愿弯曲身体。Chris压上他，握住那双纤细的手腕按在床上。Sebastian轻叹着，不带掩饰地，充满信任地，碧蓝色的眼睛始终凝视着Chris，睁得更大，更瞑暗更深邃，徜徉在臣服和绝顶的体验中。

Chris——压着他，深深地插在他体内——咆哮着“我的”，然后狠狠地干进去，找到那一点无情蹂躏，一次又一次，Sebastian的喘息全化为破碎的啜泣，他的身体抽紧了，无声地哀求——

那令Chris到达巅峰。快感在体内爆发，电流窜遍全身，世界变得白热，象在一声炸雷后沉寂无声。Chris感觉到自己的释放，克制已久的欲望一波一波地射进Sebastian的身体里。

而Sebastian，在他身下颤抖着，双手都被牢牢扣住，潮水一样的感觉让他迷离荡漾。

Chris仍然压住他，又往前顶了一次，两次，性器没有刚才那么硬但还是可以摩擦到那一点，他命令道：“现在。”

Sebastian抽着气，身体痉挛，弓起背，完全不靠任何抚慰仅仅因为Chris的插入就射了，在Chris的命令下到达高潮。

Chris看着他，被这样的美景征服了。白色体液落在两人之间，一滴又一滴，粘稠，散落。这么多。这么可爱。Chris一定是把这想法说出口了，尽管他知道他的sub听不见，或者听见了也无法思考其中含义。但他还是呢喃着这真实的赞美。

高潮后的Sebastian瘫软无力，在Chris慢慢拔出来的时候低声呜咽了几句；他的手还放在原位没动，因为Chris没有允许他改变姿势。Chris吻他的唇，去浴室找了一块湿毛巾轻轻地把两人擦干净；Sebastian清醒了几分，含糊地用罗马尼亚语咕哝着什么，然后，“啊——rahat，抱歉，sir——”他拼命想坐起来结果却喘着气瑟缩了一下，又摔回床上。

“嘘。”Chris说，躺到他旁边，把他搂进怀里。“没事。你也好吗，哪里痛？哪里不舒服？能告诉我吗？”Chris的心不听话地狂跳。

Sebastian茫然地看着他。“你——应该是我来——做了事后清理，我得——”

“我喜欢给你擦身。”Chris的语调平静，温和，不带一点恼怒；他真不知道是谁教会Sebastian该怎么做sub的。“你累了，我反而很高兴。你被我弄得累坏了……身体里还有我的东西往外流……”

Sebastian的样子象是情欲未退又惶惑不安，但更多的是满足，从未有过的满足姿态。“我也很高兴，但……但我……应该由我来……”

“别。”Chris察觉到他坦率的眼中不加掩饰的困惑，所以继续说：“我想照顾你。得听我的，不是吗？由我决定？”

“是……”

“唔看来得多加一条。我来照顾你。另外，你没有回答我的问题。”

“问题……嗯……不。不，你很……”Sebastian顿了顿。一只手的手指碰到另一边手腕，象受到惊吓一样注视着Chris。“我很喜欢。你……你的感觉很好。我也觉得很好。有点累，大概还有点酸，不过……”

“你喜欢。”

“是的。”

“我也喜欢你。”Chris说，看见Sebastian的嘴角微微翘起来了，“你是我的sub。”

“我觉得自己也喜欢你。”Sebastian把头靠在Chris肩膀上，Chris拥住他，“Sir。”

“我爱听你那么说。”

“我也爱那么说。”Sebastian歪头，亲吻Chris的肩，满足的浅啄。“我很……庆幸自己同意和你结婚。”

这不意味着“我爱你”，要说爱还太早，现在的他们还在内啡肽作用下享受余韵。Chris当然知道这一切。余韵中的欢喜慢慢地从他的心脏满溢到全身。每一寸。从头到脚。

“睡吧。”他说，伸手探进Sebastian的发间，妥帖地小心地抱着他。他的sub满足地沉进他的怀抱，好像Chris的臂弯就是这世上最安全的所在。Chris亲吻他的脑袋，Chris觉得心里被各种各样的情感涨满了，好像快要包不住，快要破裂。于是他又说：“你也很好，非常好，和我期待的一模一样。”因为他知道他们都爱听这样的话。

Sebastian睡眼朦胧：“我会听你的话，让你高兴，Chris。”

然后他的呼吸平稳地、带着暖意地吹拂到Chris还带着微凉汗意的身上。

遥远的星光照耀下，Chris在他们洁白的新婚大床上抱紧他。他闻到甜蜜的气息，菠萝，巧克力，辛辣的香草，还有熏人欲醉的情爱和终于结合后的美妙。 Chris想——悄悄地，很小心，很秘密地想着——他是多么地幸运。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1820722/chapters/4249569

Sebastian

 

温暖的早晨。首先感觉到的，是在自己裸露的皮肤上好奇地跳着舞的日光。Sebastian就闭着眼，把一条腿伸直——再弯曲——摆成更舒服的姿势。阳光照得他好惬意，紧挨着的那具身体也好像很结实，很有安全感，还用一条手臂占有般地搂着自己的腰，是令人安心的亲密；Sebastian觉得——很棒，从里到外，未曾体验过的美妙。疲累，或许再加上一点酸痛——真的挺痛的，他再度尝试伸腿之后这么想着。小腿。大腿。以及其他某些，嗯，不习惯被使用的部位。

但那都很好。仿佛他至今的人生都从未平衡过，一直都用单腿站立过来似地，直到如今，才有两脚稳稳踏足的实感。

他睁开眼睛。浅色的亚麻桌布，沉甸甸的木质，还有一侧桌角。

不是他的公寓。

这不是他的公寓，因为他已经结婚了，已经签好协议，甚至度过了那该死的新婚之夜，因为在他背后满足地将呼吸吹拂过他发间的是他的丈夫，他的dom；Sebastian的心在胸腔里狂跳，他发现自己一丝不挂，他还记得昨晚哀求Chris操干他，哀求Chris让他高潮，他还记得自己是如何不知羞耻如何淫荡如何陶醉其中——

他猛地坐起来，背脊僵硬地靠着床头板。他无法呼吸。

接下来他却无法忍耐住一声痛楚的呜咽；这样坐着实在不是什么好主意。昨晚的情事持续很久，Chris虽然一开始很仔细很温柔，但毕竟他的力气——和那里——都太大，而且到最后也抛却了小心翼翼。

同样是Sebastian自己求来的。

Chris正用一条胳膊支撑起身体，眼神迷迷糊糊的，睡意中带着警觉。“Sebastian？”

“我——是——对不起——”吸气。呼气。让空气充满肺部。再来一次。

他属于Chris了，现在。Chris也没有伤害他，完全没有要那样做的意思。Chris有点象那种sub权利维护者，他甚至告诉Sebastian只要感觉不妥就可以提出来。那是Chris的命令。Sebastian答应他不会再惴惴不安下去。

“别道歉。”Chris坐起来了，同样赤裸着，然后咬咬嘴唇把棉被拉到大腿上，看起来很不好意思。Sebastian无法想象那是为什么：Chris Evans，客观地说，很美；强而有力的肌肉，细腰，经过日晒的皮肤上有一大片迷人的黑色纹身。是讲述着Sebastian未知故事的纹身，亲密的，属于隐私的，但又反而袒露在外的故事。

他想知道这些故事。他想用指尖探索他胸口的，手臂的，锁骨上的谜之线条。每一块意味深长的地方，每一幅画，每一个他的dom用身体纪念着的故事；Chris会象音乐一样，他想，富有层次，多变的乐章。

他突然惊讶地收住思绪。莫名地，因为那双湛蓝眼眸中的关切和被棉被遮盖住的些微羞赧，他发现自己的恐惧感都消失了。此刻取而代之的是想要触摸Chris的肩膀，想要抹平他的忧虑。

他很惊讶结果什么话也没说。Chris的眼神就变得更苦恼。海洋中的一点点波涛暗涌。“你感觉如何？我是否——你哪里难受吗？还有——药物，是不是让你头还在痛或者——噢，上帝，拜托你告诉我，没有忘记昨天晚上的事——”

“Da！我是说，是的！我记得！我很好！”

他们互相愣愣地瞪了一会儿。有一小缕阳光透过窗户轻轻飞到他们这边。它落在床上，快乐地在乱糟糟的棉被表面翻滚。棉被会很高兴的，Sebastian心想。

“好吧。”Chris开口，“好，嗯，你……有什么我能为你做的吗？除非你愿意，否则我不会碰你。不过我很想。很想抱你。”

他的口吻很不确定，让Sebastian不由想知道自己脸上到底是什么表情；现在想来，刚才的恐惧简直愚蠢，那么被愚蠢的他粗鲁惊醒的Chris究竟看见了什么呢。Sebastian觉得自己没事。他们也没事。Chris就是……Chris。尽管困惑，依然和善而沉稳。至于Sebastian自己，起码，神志清醒。

昨晚，Chris好像很希望他能保持清醒状态。

他鼓起勇气说，“我大概有点头痛。”那是一句真话，然后，“你可以。碰我。我只是——刚醒，然后……”

“然后发现这都是现实。”

“对。”

Chris点头。他视线下滑，停在棉被覆盖的腿上。“很抱歉，我可能——是说，我知道你也想要，昨晚，但——这也，嗯，是我。至于早晨。我知道自己说得不太——我经常会说错话，容易——紧张。我好像告诉过你了吧，上帝，我甚至想不起来自己讲过什么了，我只会，只会张嘴就来，所以——操。”

“你告诉过我。”Sebastian靠近他一点点。Chris身上散发着热。象太阳，友好的感觉。Sebastian只会让人想起罗马尼亚的冬季，遥远的群山，冰蓝的，清澈的天空，灰扑扑的街道和灰扑扑的建筑。他无法对冬天有太强烈的爱与恨，因为对他而言冬天就意味着故乡；但Chris就象夏天，仿佛金色的光芒透骨而出。

“你接受采访时会紧张，你说过。公开发言之类。我不敢说完全相信你了，sir。为了我，你差点要在结婚仪式举办途中对牧师大吼。”

“那不一样！那是——他们不能对你做那么该死的事情！”

Sebastian挑眉，静候他说下去。Chris呼出一口气，不算是大笑，不过也同样挑起眉毛。“所以说，如果你有了麻烦，我就会为了你挺身而出。不过未必都能奏效。举例来说，那会让我每天都要心脏病发作。”

“那么，”Sebastian顺理成章地接话，“现在你有了我，就可以让我来代表两人发言，还可以用多种语言呢，sir。”

这回Chris是真的笑了，他伸出一只手，示意：“如果你愿意……”

还没说完Sebastian就钻进他怀里了，不经意间连棉被都扯到旁边。“你很温暖。”

“喜欢吗？”Chris的手放在他头顶，手指按住太阳穴。他开始轻轻地按揉，正确无误地找到隐痛作祟的位置。“这样好吗？”

“好极了。”Sebastian说，他全身立刻放松下来，心满意足地化成了水。“谢谢你，sir。”

“我喜欢抱着你的感觉。”那只手还在Sebastian的脑袋上传递令人舒适的能量，“你介意吗？我希望可以随时随地触碰你。不管我们是在家，还是外出……如果觉得无法接受或者有别的想法就告诉我，当然，工作时例外，我想让你始终待在身边，如果，嗯，可以的话。”

作为命令的一项，那不算糟糕。实际上Sebastian相当喜欢这个主意。他只要伸出手就可以找到Chris……“好的，sir。”

“你在笑？”

“对。还有刚才……你说到外出……我不知道怎么描述……外出是怎样？”他想显得紧张点，事实也的确如此。他曾听说过那种聚会，dom把sub带出去与人分享，互相交换使用，以此取乐；或者把sub当作送给来访贵客的见面礼，没有止境地不断地玩弄，残酷，无情。而现在Chris的手还在他头发里摩挲，况且Chris的承诺——每当他用命令的口吻明明白白地表达或者重复暗示着，告诉我你的想法——仍逗留在晨间的空气里。所以Sebastian只是紧张，并不害怕。

“唔嗯。”Chris的指甲轻轻搔刮他的头皮；Sebastian舒服得想融化。“我他妈绝不会和人分享你，如果你是指那回事的话。但我们总得露面。你……别想太多，你那么美……但……你和我……”

“你的意思是，我已经隐藏身份三十多年，”Sebastian继续他没有说出口的话，“你也从没有保持关系超过数月的sub。我懂。”他们需要去说服别人。他需要用这段关系说服别人。他必须保有他的未来，他的事业，他的生活。

“那……也对。”Chris尴尬地动了动，好像床铺突然变得不那么舒服了似地。“我很抱歉。”

“你还一直叫我别道歉的，sir。”Sebastian伸出一只手，攀住Chris的手臂。“我能问一个问题吗？或者——更多个？”

 

“你永远都可以提问。”Chris嘟哝着，半真半假地生气；声音的振动传过他的身体，并从两人相贴的部位扩散到Sebastian身上。“你打算问我纹身的事，对吗？那是金牛座的标志，你知道十二宫吧？”

“是的，sir，我相当熟悉十二宫。”

“没人告诉我你还会嘲讽，我可不知道哪个sub懂得如何反唇相讥。”

“你明明喜欢。”

“对，我喜欢。我的母亲是个金牛座，但我不是。另一条手臂上的日文，是忠诚的意思。这句格言……是Eckhart Tolle的……关于内心的安宁。平静。我一直这么提醒自己。”

“就像钢琴，”沉思片刻后的Sebastian说，手指已经摸索到他的dom的锁骨上，停顿在那里。“就像……昨晚。对我而言。当我说了‘是’的时候。”

沉默，因为惊讶而沉默，宁谧的时刻；Chris轻声问：“……像那样吗？你说真的？”本应格格不入的疑问却并不突兀，反而犹如惊叹，犹如日光的呢喃耳语。

Sebastian点点头。他突然觉得不好意思了，他觉得自己说得太多；于是他的手来到Chris的肋骨上，碰到那个名字。

“噢。”Chris发出这样的声音，不动了；没有很明确地表示反感。但他不动也不说话了。

Sebastian挪开手，胸口的疼痛来得奇怪。Chris说：“不，不是——把手拿来，”他握住Sebastian的手指按在那行字母上，“你可以碰我，只不过——他曾经——曾经是我一个朋友。Matt，他的名字。说不定你也会喜欢他的，我看得出来。他曾是个sub，和你一样，但又与众不同，完全地与众不同。他什么都不怕，他会第一个下水游泳，第一个跳降落伞，第一个上台唱卡拉OK……过去他常说我们的愿望一定能实现，因为如果失败，就再爬起来好了，还有他的笑容，就好像……他会一边打篮球一边踢我的屁股，他和所有人都是朋友，每一个人，真正的朋友，而不是，那种，场面上的点头之交。不管你需要什么他总是会在那儿。他总是能让人由衷地微笑。”

“你爱他。”Sebastian说，他听出来了，Chris的每句话，每一丝伤痛，每当他使用过去式时泣血般的挣扎，他听出来了，却不知道该说什么。

Chris没有看他。波士顿口音不再清朗，变得象远处啼泣的海鸥，沙哑又让人心惊胆战地从容。“是吗，也许吧。我不知道。我们还是孩子，十七岁，十八岁。我们以前还老开这种玩笑，结婚什么的，如果我找不到合适的对象，如果他看不上追求他的dom。他说过，那就象是和最好的死党结婚，谁不愿意呢，对吗？”

“发生什么事了？”一问出口Sebastian就恨不得咬掉自己的舌头。假如Chris并不想说，假如那是只属于他秘密，假如对于只认识一天一夜的他们来说这太深入……

“他死了。一起脱轨的交通事故。很傻吧。不巧有块该死的石头之类的因素，坏运气，坏天气，不怪任何人。我也不在场。”Chris的手指弯曲，握拳，从Sebastian脑袋上抬起，显然已经不会再继续抚摸他了。“抱歉。不想破坏气氛的，操，我说过自己不会讲话。你只不过是说了——说了什么，我就把这种事全盘托出。你的头还痛吗？”

“啊……好点，谢谢你。”Sebastian坐起身，他们之间隔出距离，存放旧伤的空间。

他的头痛好点了，真的，但痛楚又逃进他心里，刺得很深，叫他毫无头绪。是为了Chris，为了Chris失去的东西。还是为了他自己失去的。他要怎么和一个死人做比较呢，怎么去和一个鬼魂比，一个让大家都会微笑的篮球高手，一个象Chris一样来自波士顿，无所畏惧的人，那个人也肯定从不会做噩梦，不会梦见穿着陌生制服看不清脸的男人将他带进审讯室……

他永远无法成为Chris想要的人。他以为自己早就明白这一点，事实上却恰恰相反。而现在，当这个认知象一把短刀，飞快地，果断地，狠狠地插进心里时，他才意识到自己一直愚蠢地抱着期望。

“Sebastian。”Chris在喊他，眉头皱起来了，“嗨。你还好吗？我也知道这个——不是什么开心的晨间对谈。既然你问了，我就——我不常提到他的，但以为你会——唉，操，别管了好吗。我应该还说过想要随时随地碰你的。”

Sebastian靠过去，靠近，生理上的。“对不起，sir。”

“好吧……”Chris的口吻听起来不太确定；而Sebastian，他不知道怎么去弥补。他无法弥补。他不可能成为另一个人。即使他一直渴望着能改变自己身上的某一部分，他也从未想过要成为另一个人。

“唔，”Chris开口，眉毛不愉快地拧着，“你——我感觉你很紧张，我应该向你道歉但不明白为什么。还有，呃，我们必须在下午两点前离开这里好让工作人员进来……检查床单上的……痕迹……现在十点了……所以，唔，我对刚才说的话感到抱歉接下来我们去洗澡吧因为我身上有点粘了你真的不用介怀那些事的我们以后会好好谈一谈，等你准备好以后。”

“是，”Sebastian对着自己的双手说，“sir。”

“嗨，”Chris伸出手，搭在他的左腕：不是握住，只是搭在上面。“我的第一条要求，还记得吗？坦诚。你感觉怎样？”

“我不知道。”他真的不知道。

Chris的眼里有一阵波澜，一道——怎么说呢？惊讶，思念，渴望？当然不可能了。他们刚认识，Chris怎么会立刻就在乎他。那阵波澜转瞬即逝。

“好的，”Chris说，抬起Sebastian左手腕上的手。他立刻希望那个重量再一次落下来。身体上的渴望，突然的，困惑的渴望。“那……不错。好，去洗澡。然后我们就谈谈，除非你有别的打算。”

Sebastian犹豫不决。他想说点什么，想看见Chris露出微笑，想拂去那一抹痛——如果那是一抹疼痛，是Chris因为Sebastian不合时宜的问答而产生的痛。Chris很善良，比他所能想象的更甚。不是Chris害他成为退而求其次的选择；Chris不该因为他的残次而感到不快。

何况，Sebastian讨厌自己在明明可以做得更好的情况下，表现得差劲。

他下床，Chris命令他了——去洗澡，然后谈话——，结果却在门口停下，手无意识地扶住门框寻求支撑。也许都是幻觉吧，他怎么感到门框怜悯地向他倾斜过来呢。“……Chris。”

Chris正看着左边，视线飞出窗外，溶进了不带任何感情的朝日里；但他飞快地望向Sebastian，几乎可以听见猛烈转折的咔嚓声了。“抱歉——你需要什么吗，你还好吗，我是不是说了错到离谱的话，还是——”

“不。你说得都对。你……”Sebastian捡回笑容；要让嘴角上扬比想象中容易，要做决断也比想象中容易，是的。不管怎么说，Chris是个好人。他值得拥有笑容，值得受到关照。

真奇怪，Sebastian心想：我差点以为，值得去爱他。

Chris没有跟着笑，不过那双深深海底般的眼睛稍微专注了点，流露出疑惑。

“……你没在听。刚才。”

“我——”

“Chris，”Sebastian打断他，品尝这个名字，让它被裹在慵懒，甜蜜，温柔里，滑出舌尖。

“——诶，”Chris开口，又不说下去了，就坐在床边看着他。“你——诶。”

“我喜欢叫你的名字。”Sebastian说，飞快地回答着他，然后赶在自己没有因为羞涩而失态前钻进浴室。

他尽可能快地沐浴完毕，有几处肌肉的抽搐也含有某种意味；但他不管，他用香皂狠狠地擦洗皮肤直到它开始泛红，开始刺痛。残存的油膏气味，残存的粘稠感，残存的Chris，都流进下水道里去了。空气里只有香皂的气息，象玫瑰一样纯粹而清澈，洁白而无垢；他仰面对着冲淋头，水流敲打他闭合的眼睫，最后他终于什么感觉都没有了，只剩下水和热意，他才用手指梳理头发。

洗完，他走出淋浴间，先是用毛巾在头发上擦了半天接着又放弃——反正到干了的时候它们想歪成什么样就会是什么样——转而把毛绒绒的浴巾包裹住身体。还是忘记带替换衣服进来了，他叹了口气，不是很大声，随后打开门。

Chris还坐在床边，穿着浴袍——穿着Sebastian昨晚穿过的那件浴袍，因为另一件还挂在浴室门背后。这个场面让他的大脑很是短路了几秒。

聊感慰藉的是，听见开门声抬头看过来的Chris，似乎也一样说不出话。好坏皆有可能——Sebastian很肯定自己的裸体不算丑陋，他常去健身房；只是，从没有人这样直勾勾地盯着他甫经沐浴的身体——万幸此刻他们的语言功能应该降低到了同一档次。

有点别扭地，他觉得这样的自己比真正不穿衣服的时候更加赤裸。太滑稽了，他往前迈出一步，肩膀却一下子撞到门框。

“啊，du-te la dracul——”

Chris跳起来，张开双手。“你要紧——”

“很好，操，抱歉，痛——”他放弃了假装无事的企图，揉着肩膀。没必要那样，Chris又不是没有看过他脱光衣服的样子，苦苦哀求尊严尽失的样子。“好吧，愚蠢可笑的疼痛。抱歉，sir。”

Chris张嘴，又闭上，摇头。“我能看一看吗？”

“啊……好的，当然……你不必征询我的许可，sir。”

“嗯，不过我觉得应该那样。”Chris走过来，大手小心翼翼地抚摸他。“会有淤青的。”

“经常那样。”

“你老是撞到门框？还有，刚才你说什么来着？”

“门框，灯柱，碍事的家具……呃……嗯……我相信自己有叫门框去见魔鬼。鉴于这里是神殿，已经是大不敬了。不过我敢说它听过更难听的。”他抬头，Chris也恰恰在这一瞬抬头，他们的视线交织。

Chris的手温暖而关切地搭在他的手臂上。Chris的眼睛象夏日天空那样湛蓝。

“我没事。”Sebastian告诉他，声音很轻，视线也不移开。

Chris点点头。“你没事。”

“对。”

“你曾说喜欢叫我的名字。”

“对，Chris。”

“Sebastian……我可以吻你吗？”

“可以。”Sebastian说，“可以，请。”于是Chris的手就伸进他沐浴后湿润的头发里，把他抓住；Chris的嘴巴也覆盖到他的嘴上，急切而喜悦的力道，吻住他，索求他，好像非要把他脑内所有理性的思考能力全部剥夺一般。

Sebastian就让自己的理性慢慢离去。Chris亲吻他的样子，仿佛他是沙漠中的清泉，是沉船中的浮木；Chris吻得毫无保留，双手抓得那么紧，热情如火，欲望露骨。Chris的嘴巴从他的下唇挪到嘴角；Chris的声音响起来了，“我的。”听得Sebastian膝盖软化。Chris低吼着把他——轻轻地——推到那扇漂亮的浴室门上；Sebastian隐约发现系好的毛巾也松开了，但他不在乎，因为Chris的吻太灼热，手攥紧他的头发，都是恰到好处的痛。他被感官的浪潮淹没。

Chris放开他，慢慢地，下身抵着他。Sebastian，感觉那根美妙的性器和自己的贴在一起，不由呜咽。

“好了，”Chris宣布，既带有属于dom的专横色彩又不失怜爱的甜蜜口吻，“这样你就知道我多想要你。刚才你好像都不太相信，不过，反正，你也说我可以吻你的。”

“等等……你不会……什么……”

“轮到我洗澡。然后谈话。”

“……什么？”

“不行，你得等。”Chris笑得很坏，带着那么醒目的勃起居然笑得那么得意，“去，坐在床上。别穿衣服。等五分钟。”

“什么？”Sebastian还那么说，他的英语词汇突然匮乏到只剩这一个单词了。

“我，”Chris轻轻松松地开口，“还挺有自制力的。不是说那样不好玩，的确，很有意思。”

Sebastian眯眼看他。

Chris大笑。

Sebastian等待着他的dom退开一小步——那么一点距离就够了——然后整个放开浴巾，跪倒在地，让自己的嘴唇正好对着Chris性器的高度，正好可以容纳他。

Chris眨眼睛。

Sebastian扬起一边眉毛。

“嗯哼，”Chris说着，然后，“好吧，不过该谈的还是要谈，而且你这样也算是不太听话，我不是命令你去床上了吗……所以我认为，你要用你的小嘴来弥补过失，并且不准释放，明白？”

Sebastian感觉自己的嘴巴在Chris的命令下不由自主地张开，不由自主地抽气。世界颤栗，如竖琴与长笛的歌，感官的浪潮分离开来，微微摇晃。

“回答我。”Chris要求道，让人难以拒绝的要求。Sebastian悄声回答：“明白了，sir。”

浪潮又冲刷过来了，流淌的，甜蜜的，迅猛的浪潮，其他人都无法带给他的东西，前所未有的感觉。

Chris双手抓住他的头发固定他的脑袋，一寸一寸地挺进，性器粗大，把Sebastian堵得呼吸困难，泪盈于睫。然后Chris不动了，也不让他动。

Sebastian含住口中的器官努力呻吟，双眼眨了几下最后闭上；他用舌头品尝Chris。Chris命令他：“两手背到身后。”他也只管服从。身体每一根肌肉都慢慢烧灼，紧绷。Chris操他的嘴，他的喉咙，粗暴但没有恶意，猛烈但怀有怜惜，完完全全是Sebastian渴望的方式。

“真棒——”Chris喘息道，停下动作，手指滑到他的脸颊上。下一个深入就从口腔里顶戳他的脸颊，手指则在外面来回抚摸，抚摸被他的性器撑出来的形状。Sebastian早已头晕目眩；与其说是缺氧，还不如说因为Chris一次次的进攻与占有而眼花缭乱。Chris用手指描绘他的颧骨，他的眉弓；Sebastian只能呜咽着哀求更多，连自己腿间的欲望都快要忘记了，只留下一团沉重的风暴聚集在那里。他全身被刺痛与快感同时侵占，他知道自己不被允许释放，所以只能沉浸在各种各样的感受中，让他的dom尽情使用享乐。

“操。”Chris的声音恍惚、破碎，“Sebastian——你——哦，上帝，我——”他到了，体液灌进Sebastian的喉咙里，射得好深，Sebastian无法做出其他的反应，只能吞下，哽咽着——太多了——被快感刺激得哆嗦。

Chris还在说话，喃喃着，叫他的名字，把那根粗大的东西从他嘴里抽出来，贴在他的唇上，涂抹粘稠的液体。Sebastian知道自己的脸被弄得一塌糊涂，Chris的精液加上他自己的口水，不过他还是不在乎，他只想停留在乐园中。

“Seb——”Chris说到一半，喘了口气，跪到他旁边。“天啊。你——你——那个——我的天啊——你还好吗？那样还可以吗？你能不能看着我，因为，操——”

他抬头，Chris两手抱着他。感觉真好。

“如果你愿意，”Chris说，气息平静了点，“我可以，我们可以，让你也，我是说——刚才——你应该也感觉一下——”

“不用，”Sebastian回答，如此直接的回答，没有得到释放的身体还沉迷在游离的惬意感中，“你说过不准，并且……你说得对，sir，我应该……晚些再来，求你，真的，求你了，现在——正好。”

Chris吸气，简单的吸气动作，听起来气息不稳而仓促，几乎有点痛苦了。“你——你真是不可思议。你知道的吧？大概你早就知道了，但我还是要说出来——你还能站吗？可以去床上？”

“我想没问题……”说真的他站不起来，但那双结实的胳膊一直环抱他，所以短短几步还能应付过去。Chris用棉被和枕头包裹住他，暖洋洋的，然后跳下床跑进浴室，拿了一块湿毛巾出来把他的脸擦干净。Sebastian闭了闭眼睛——他可以习惯的，被他的dom照顾，宠爱——再睁开却发现跟前挥舞着一片昨天剩下的橘子。“吃。”

那是个命令，没有忤逆的余地。他吃了橘子。感官好像还过载着：甜腻的汁水，咀嚼果肉，Chris手指皮肤的触感，凉爽的棉被盖在他的大腿和腰上。他真的很想释放出来，但不是迫切的欲求，只是游离的徜徉。

喂掉橘子，Chris拍拍他的胳膊，几乎是不经意地，手指揉过他手肘内侧柔软的皮肤。Sebastian迷迷糊糊地想着Chris有没有意识到这个动作。他当然不会介意时常被他的dom抚摸和轻拍，只要能帮助Chris思考。

“好些吗？”

“嗯……是的，更好了……如果你想问的是那个的话。”他舔舔嘴唇，尝到甜蜜的果汁。“刚才……比较……深……我平时不会一下子弄得那么深。”其实这是第一次。在想象中曾经有过，但现实这是第一次。没有人，象Chris这样。

“你看起来……”Chris轻叹，“我连合适的形容词都想不到。下次那样做之前我们必须谈一谈。刚才你好像什么都愿意的样子。”

“不是什么都愿意。但……好。我懂你的意思。”只要说着话他就能稍微清醒一些。思维中细小的支点。他猜想Chris并不需要他多么精神抖擞，只要头脑清晰就够了。“你真好。”

“我？”Chris作嗤之以鼻状，明明不该觉得可爱的，Sebastian却忍不住那样想。“行了。如果我立刻去洗澡，你没问题吗？我会开着门。”

“应该……没问题……”

“不太有说服力的回答。还要点什么，还是？”

“请再多一点。”

Chris四下张望，突然又露出很得意的坏笑。“懂了。左手？”

“什么——噢，”Chris正在把玩床柱上一根白色的系绳。“就一只手？”

“我才不会把你整个绑在床上，自己跑去洗澡的。就一只手。”

“你打的根本不算是结好吗！”

“有什么不满吗，我的sub？”Chris重读了最后一个词，手指轻弹他的脸颊；尽管根本不痛，仍然令Sebastian颤栗。“很好。就这样不要动。当然如果想起来也没问题。”

“Fiul de o vac?，”Sebastian心不在焉地嘀咕，动动手腕，喜欢上了被束缚的感觉。“快去。”

“你刚才又叫我什么？”Chris问，低头吻他，蜻蜓点水的动作，激起他体内一阵激烈的翻覆，一股犹如少年的青涩迷恋；荒谬。“要定下规矩吗？就算嘲讽我，也得用我听得懂的语言。”

“牛的后代。快去洗澡。”

“耐心。”Chris亲他的鼻尖，“还有，拜托起码也找个老虎之类酷一点的名称吧。”

“那就黄金猎犬。”Sebastian决定道，考虑用手边最近的枕头丢他。

Chris下床。走出几步又回来把枕头都挪远。“这下安全多了。”

“我完全不懂您的意思。我怎会向我的dom投掷充满羽绒的物体？”他朝Chris睁大眼睛，一脸无辜。

“那么做，”Chris说，“是违法的。枕头是致命武器。不过我想你就算杀了人也可以逃脱，只要你有那双眼睛。果然，你感觉好多了。”

“啊啊，”Sebastian说，“是的。”

他说不出别的话了，迄今为止，一切，都是Chris在照顾他。

即使Chris不爱他，即使Chris永远也不能爱上他，Chris也关心着他。

阳光慷慨地铺散在地板上，床上，他手腕的束缚上。

他不知道自己是否已经堕入爱河，有没有可能，仅仅过了一天一夜和一个上午，就爱上了某个人。如果他真的动心，或者就算是被对方吸引，他又该怎么做；倘若，他爱着一个永远不会对他付出真心的男人。

后来他又想，那也没关系，他不会把这当作一回事的。他只要做一个好sub，Chris的好丈夫；Chris值得这一切。他可以让Chris微笑，他已经成功地做到了。那就够了。

他是真的爱他，或是如何，都早就超过他所能期待的范畴。除了Chris已经给他的那些，他怎么能期待更多。

“就5分钟。”Chris说完，走了。一听见水声，Sebastian就转动手腕，手指扣进白色丝带，直到它深深嵌进肉里，在皮肤上留下划痕。

他的思绪好混乱。当他告诉Chris他从不那么轻易沉迷时，不是在说谎——那真是第一次；以前总是要花更久，要遭受更多的痛苦，享受更多的欢愉，使用更多的道具，百般折腾才能让他屈服；他极少那么放纵自己——现在就要承担反弹的后果了。Chris离开了——当然，他只是去洗澡，理智这么告诉Sebastian——而他独自一人；他想被拥抱，想有人告诉他他是安全的，他做得很好，做得对。

Chris说过他很好，Chris还要奖励他，在乎他的身体状况；但Chris想要的是另一个人，曾经想要另一个人。Chris对他说，他们要谈谈，然后就把他绑在床上了；Sebastian又想哭，又觉得自己应该听话不要动，又渴望着Chris。

他被丝带勒紧的手指，开始麻木了。

他甚至没听见水声停止。他没注意到Chris走到门口，震惊地愣住，向他跑来。

他只发现那个高大强壮的身体扑到床上，他的身边，带着紧张和恼怒的气息。“Sebastian——怎么了——这儿，放开，让我解开带子，让我——该死，怎么搞的——”

Sebastian摇头。眼泪掉下来了，他也钻进了Chris的臂弯里，啜泣。

Chris轻声叫他的名字，摸他的头发，拍他的背，略为不安地说着抚慰的话；Sebastian把头靠在他胸口，耳朵下面就是心跳。Chris的心跳好快，好像很紧张，和他安抚的语调完全不一样。Chris的紧张竟然让他觉得安心了，他不知道为什么。Chris在乎他。Chris也很担心，生怕说错话，做错事。Chris回到他身边了，愿意这样拥抱他。

他哭了许久，完全失去时间的概念，但好奇怪啊，他觉得轻松多了，身体似乎轻盈得要飞起来，却又被强有力的手臂牢牢地锚住。Chris正靠在床头，Sebastian就差不多都坐在他大腿上；阳光已经溜到床脚了，正在与那两根高高的柱子亲热。当Sebastian眨眼，就看到飞舞的浮尘像星星一样在阳光下闪耀。

“我正想问你怎么了，”Chris说，声音很低沉，带着强烈的自责，似乎把两人的问题都归咎于他一个人身上了，“但我仔细想了想，发现还是都要怪我。是我离开了你。很抱歉。”

“不……别道歉……是我说自己没事的。我已经没事了。”Sebastian歪过头去看他的dom的眼睛，“你只是相信我而已。我没料到自己……以前没发生过。以前都不会这样的。”他清醒地意识到了个中缘由。因为他从没有这么在乎过，也就从没有这么痛苦过。

“别……”Chris摸到他脸颊上滑落的最后一滴泪，短暂地闪烁，钻石一样，然后干涸。“我应该想到的。明明看见了。但我不是，你知道的，那种很有经验的家伙，你也只不过——操，对不起，我想说，我不怎么了解你过去的经验，但……”

“不，你说得对。”他让自己汲取Chris的力量，Chris的宽容。“一年两次。不同的俱乐部。那种不会有人多嘴的地方，就算要带着项圈在马路上走也没人在乎，只要你说出愿意付多少钱，买到什么服务，就根本不会有人管你……我总以为自己需要的是疼痛。疼痛才能令我满足。但和你，就不一样。”

Chris的嘴巴抿紧了。“你以为只要痛苦？就可以满足？”

“不……我并不觉得自己需要受苦。只是……我太害怕了，第一次的时候，害怕会出错。万一被抓到，被人发现，我就要公开我的属性。”然后就被人发现了。不然，他，和Chris，怎么会像现在这样，待在这个地方。现在有没有觉得后悔他都说不上来。“我无法进入状态，不管怎么努力也不行。最后为我服务的两个男人就直接使用……怎么说呢，肉体感官过载的方法。让我暂时地抽离出来，短暂地解放。那方法奏效了。所以我以为……”

“你就以为那是唯一的方法。”Chris叹息。他一手捧住Sebastian的脸颊，“现在你还那么想吗？”

“不。可是……我很困惑……”要不是被抱住，他大概会耸肩。“后来我感觉就很差，但……”

“但你需要我而我不在。抱歉。”

“我的确需要你，可我不知道怎么提出请求。”那不是问题的关键，不是他心里被刺出的深深的伤口，但起码是一部分。“你对我太好了。喂我食物，给我保暖，问我感觉怎样。现在，我相信，我已经好得差不多了，sir。”

“真的？”Chris握住他的手，看那上面开始淡去的红痕。“刚才，你是想要更多，还是单纯地觉得自己做的不够好？”

答案是两者兼有，又两者皆否。Chris的声音听起来好像在提醒他最好别是后面那种，如果他真的觉得自己不够好，那估计给他灌输概念的人就要倒霉了。

“我不明白你想要的到底是什么。”他选择这么回答，诚实的答案，但也可说是狡猾的逃避。“你说我们需要谈一谈，如果那样我就不能一直沉迷在事后的状态里……然后你还说过会儿来照顾我，所以我一边想着我们的谈话，一边无法摆脱那个状态……我要求更多的东西，于是你把我捆绑起来，但那令事情变糟，因为我就想一直，一直享受着，同时又明白如果无法清醒回答你的问题，会使你失望。不知道这些话有没有表达清楚……”

“清楚。你说得很清楚。我应该早点料到的。”Chris揉了揉眼睛，擦掉一点若有似无的情绪，悲伤，或者愧疚，或者释然。“我们要好好的谈一谈，关于当我犯傻的时候你必须及时指出这个方面，好吗？不是现在。现在我们只剩——操——两小时了，还有一大堆事情要处理。但我们会尽快。”

“我们大概都犯傻了。”Sebastian想着，缩在他的dom的怀抱里，“忘记谢谢你喂我吃橘子。还有给我盖棉被。我喜欢暖和一点。”

“我也发现了。”那笑容又变得明朗，像天空一样明朗，“喜欢阳光，喜欢棉被枕头，喜欢我。我是和一只小猫咪结婚了吧。”

“不敢苟同。可惜我现在太舒服，所以可能还会打几声呼噜。”

Chris发出一声笑，最后仍以揉着眼睛作结。“你太他妈可爱了。你觉得可以起来讲点正事了吗？要不要我继续拍你的背？”

“两个问题的答案都是肯定的，谢谢。”

“真礼貌。”Chris看着他，手已经摸到他后背轻轻地按摩起来了，从后颈沿着脊柱。一气呵成的爱抚；Chris的确把他当猫来摸，Sebastian有些好笑地发现。

不过感觉很好。所以他不反对。

“问题有点复杂，”Chris，在经过一段时间安静的亲昵后，低声说着，“我喜欢你彬彬有礼，也喜欢你牙尖嘴利的样子，还喜欢随时随地触摸你……你抱起来真舒服，你知道吗？是说，这话会不会很蠢？”

“不。你喜欢……接触其他东西。”Sebastian可以肯定，尽管只认识短短一天，他就可以肯定Chris Evans是个热衷肢体接触的人，以此传递情绪。而Sebastian也从不抗拒接受触摸，但他过往生命中总是伪装成无需抚慰的角色，只有现在才发现自己是多么地钟情于拥抱。

Chris的手停下动作。“你不是东西的一种。”

“诶？不，我的意思是……”他本打算摇摇手，可惜懒洋洋的根本不愿意动，“英语真是一种可怕的语言。你喜欢触碰人和物。如果你想碰我，我也没有意见。”

“没有意见不代表你喜欢。”他的手又开始动了。

“喔，非要说吗，sir……好吧好吧。是的，我喜欢你触碰我。你可以继续碰我。就算要把它算作一种命令，让它成为我的日常——说对了吗？日常事务？——我也不会不开心。这样讲好些吗？”

让他惊讶的是，Chris笑了。Sebastian也露出一丝得意的笑容，不过角度恰好是不给他的dom看见的。

“嗯，好多了，”Chris说，“那就作为命令吧。只要我想，不管何时何地何种方式，你都要让我碰。要是我有兴致还会叫你脱光。除非你强烈抗拒的时候，那就直说，我保证不硬来。至于现在你都说了‘好’，那么我就当你是同意的，自愿的了，等你不乐意再说吧。还有，别藏，我知道你在笑。我喜欢看你的笑容。”

“噢……好的，sir，呃，两方面都是。”

“好极了。”Chris说，Sebastian因为他的认可而忍不住脸红。“好吧。接下来……说点实际的。工作人员会在90分钟内把我们轰出去，我们就得找地方住。所以，先讨论住宿问题。”

听见他的话，Sebastian不由惊讶。“我还以为是要搬去你家？”

“你希望那样吗？”

“我……”Sebastian挣扎着，像踏在流沙里一样摇摆不定。换做昨天他会立刻拒绝。但是，但是。Chris的手正摸到他的后腰，令人安心，他只能从确凿无疑中寻找答案，“我一定要去吗？法律规定的？”

“实际上，说真的，不用。我的意思是你的确必须和我生活在一起，但不是字面意义的在一起。”

Sebastian看着他，迷茫的表情。Chris努力解释。“你不能有自己名下的财产，但我可以为你另外添置一套房，就不必无时不刻地待在同一屋檐下。”

“那会不会……看起来很诡异？”Sebastian思考着，努力不往Chris不想要他，不愿与他生活在一起那方面想。

“会，我只是说说——哦不，你是对的，那种事大多出现在富豪们对包办婚姻感到厌倦的情况下。我可不厌倦你。”

“……该说声谢谢？”

“操，”Chris说，“我要表达的是，我想触碰你，想和你生活在一起，但我又希望你能自己决定。我希望你明白，你有选择权。抱歉，我又把事情搞砸了。我是个猪头。”

“不，你没有，sir。”Sebastian说，然后是真心地加上一句，“谢谢你。我也想和你生活在一起。那么眼前的问题就是，今天，我们该到哪里去？”

“唔，你知道我在波士顿有房子。”

“我知道……”

“你住在这里，对吗？纽约？”

那是他母亲争取——并获得成功——要在这里举办婚礼的原由。“对。”

“你，呃，”Chris不自在地动了动，“你知道的，你不能……自己的房子……你必须……”

他不可以在自己名下拥有财产。如果要共同居住，也是搬去Chris家。放弃他自己的小家。放弃——“我明白，sir。”

Chris开口想说话。然后他摇头。然后再度开口。他那带着波士顿口音的话语似乎有点踌躇不决，象害怕造成什么难以挽回的伤害。“你很……惦记家里吗？现在？”

那是他唯一自己选择的家。不是在罗马尼亚度过童年的家，不是他与母亲在维也纳的避难所，不是继父在纽约城北面那高级却老旧的住宅。那甚至不是大学宿舍，也没有一个整日沉迷大麻、有着难以理解的人生哲学的室友。

而是他的家。

悲哀凝结在他喉咙口，象一个高尔夫球的形状，堵着，他甚至都没有回去收拾东西呢，还没有把任何一件物品放进箱子，悲哀怎么就来了。他点头，因为Chris还等待着他的回答。

Chris看起来倒不太高兴了。Sebastian垂下眼，无处可去的视线就只好落在他自己那骨节太明显，不优雅不美观毫无吸引力的膝盖上。他不知道该说什么。不知道该如何解释。他怎么才能让他的dom重新开心起来呢，明明此时此刻他的内心也正在痛哭，不为人知地，眼泪流淌在静脉里。

Chris伸出另一只没有在抚摸他的手，掌心向上。他眼角余光瞥见那只手滑到两人之间的床垫上了。不是命令。

Sebastian停止凝视自己不完美的膝盖。Chris的眼里，有关切，有同情，没有怒气。

他把手放进Chris的掌心。Chris微笑了，有点苦涩但仍可看出些许期望。“抱歉。你怎么会不爱自己选择的家呢；你有钱，想去哪里就可以去哪里——噢，操，关于钱我们也得谈谈——不过现在，我只想说声抱歉。如果有其他选择我是不会那么问你的。”

“我明白。”他真的明白。他们只能遵从习俗，否则就太明目张胆，太违背社会常规。“反正我家也很小。你不会喜欢——只适合我这种人。”

“但它适合你。”Chris听起来好悲伤。他的手指弯曲，毫无意识地，把Sebastian的手抓紧。

Sebastian深呼吸。也许，只是也许。

他也回握Chris。他努力开口，把他的想法说出来。大声说出来。

Chris的表情随着他的话语改变，但一直都没有插嘴，没有中断他，只是把他的手握得越来越紧。Sebastian，连自己都觉得奇怪，竟然能从中感觉一阵颤栗沿着手臂攀爬。Chris抓得好紧。Chris不想放开他。Chris也许会在他手指上留下淤青，最好是永不磨灭的痕迹；他想让Chris的痕迹留在手腕，腰，大腿，甚至灵魂里，留在每一个从未知晓自己是那么渴望被拥有的地方。

Chris耐心等他说完，飞快地眨了几下眼睛。“操。”

“啊……那是命令吗？”Sebastian在开玩笑，小心翼翼地想让Chris露出笑容；他和Chris一样明白他们不可能真的做。笑容大概浮现在两个人的脸上了吧。“sir？”

“不！”Chris咬着嘴唇，看向两人交握的手。“还有——该死——我弄疼你了吗？”

在Sebastian预期的所有问题中，独独没有这一条，所以他的回答是充满疑惑的问句。“……没有？”

“我绝对是有命令过你——”

“我很坦诚！我——mama dracului，这样吧——”他把另一只手放在Chris的手上，按住，牢牢地。“如果我不喜欢，一定会告诉你的。我喜欢这样，sir。Chris。”

“你喜欢。”

“是的。你想听罗马尼亚语？法语？德语？是的，我喜欢你握住我的手。以后也想经常被你握住。”

Chris看上去被吓到了，不过表情是接近一个笑容。“这就是将来你对我讲话的态度？我是否应该跪下？”

“或者我们可以抽空谈一谈。”Sebastian极力以高傲的口吻回答，但扑克脸就再也扮不下去了，手指在Chris的手背上敲打。“不。我属于你，我喜欢自己属于你。虽然你打起呼真的很象喀尔巴阡山里迷路的野山羊。”

“我不打呼！……野山羊？真的假的？”

“你怎么又听得懂我的话了，sir？”

“……你故意的吗？”Chris，声音是处在想要发笑与恍然大悟之间一个微妙的平衡点，瞪着他问道，“就是故意的吧，对不对？”

Sebastian心想要不要试着睁大眼睛露出一脸无辜样，最终还是决定老实点。百分之百的诚实，每一个音节每一个字符都是如此。“对。我不想让你因为这种事感到难过。我明白自己签的是什么协议，明白它的规则和限定。如果你对于我传闻中十分凄惨的童年而抱有同情心，就更没必要，sir。我的童年……只是童年。现在，我是在这里，是和你在一起。我答应了你，Chris Evans。昨晚又答应过一次，在十分清醒的状态下说出那些话。请不要轻视我的承诺。”

Chris的眼睛亮起来了，不仅仅是因为阳光的照射而明亮。他的手更用力地抓住Sebastian的。那是一个答案，是在Chris用话语表达前就给予他的答案。“我有没有说过你太棒了？你他妈简直不可思议，好得难以想象。”

好了，轮到Sebastian被吓到了。那可不是他会使用的措辞。

“你真好。”Chris的声音还是那么有威慑力。犹如某种战斗的召唤，戒备而威严。“你——操，我不是在同情你，我只是——为什么你会选择我？你值得——该怎么说呢，值得一个王子之类的伴侣——”

Sebastian实在想笑。“我想过。关于你。”

“……什么？”

“确切地说，我想象过……这不是什么童话。你和我。但也许它可以成为一个童话。在另一个地方，另一个世界里。我曾经想要写一部歌剧……在罗马尼亚，没有白马王子这样的说法。我们那儿的故事里都管他叫F?t-Frumos——美神之子。他总是要面临那些奇奇怪怪的，难以抉择的，困惑的问题。有的故事里他会痛苦。有的故事里当他明白事实已为时太晚。我的说法没问题吗？英语上听起来？”

“没问题。”Chris凝视着他，仿佛他的每个字都是一副小小的美景，又象一道小小的伤口。“你认为我们也是那样？迷惑，痛苦……”

“关键在于，他的选择都无关紧要。”Sebastian放任自己靠上去，Chris的手臂紧搂住他，“有一次，他去寻找某种喷火的生物时，向一个老女人讨教。他迷路了。结果那个老女人告诉他，如果你向右拐弯，就会收获悲伤；如果向左，同样也是悲伤。”

“所以……结局总是悲伤？”Chris悄声问，“不管哪条路。”

“啊啊，不。完全不是。结局圆满快乐。他从喷火怪手下救了一个公主，他们相爱了。可那不是重点；重点是，他选择了道路，即使前方只有痛苦也勇往直前。最终得到回报，因为他不因前方的痛苦而止步。”

“你没写过歌剧。”

“暂时还没有。”Sebastian耸肩，只是单侧肩膀，因为另一边还靠在Chris怀里呢。“不过我有时间。”

“要不，”Chris开口，握住他的手，抱着他，象壁炉一样可靠的重量，“我们一起找个房子？就在纽约？或者我搬去你那里住——就几天，别人也会懂的，考虑到实用性——一边找房子，找点共同爱好之类。”

Chris的话很慢地被他的大脑消化完毕。Sebastian点头，他怕自己又要哭了，情感太凌乱太饱满，已经动荡得厉害，声音涌到嗓子眼，想说好的，谢谢你；想说对不起我让你那么为难；想说我想我爱上你了。

“嘘。”Chris说，伸手抚上他的后脑，托住他。“别这样，你刚刚还想办法逗我开心，让我心情好起来的——想哭就哭吧，没关系，我知道今天早上过得实在太糟，我也够糟的，嗯？还想吃橘子吗？”

“不想。”Sebastian在啜泣的间隙里努力说着，“那里有蓝莓……”

“我……没见到有。你喜欢蓝莓？早知道就让他们送蓝莓了。那方面的事情我都想知道。多告诉我点。”

“……是，sir？”

“我认真的。你，喜欢巧克力，喜欢蓝莓……我想给你做煎饼，但家里人都不许我靠近厨房。你可以问我弟弟‘2002年大事件之果冻惨剧’是怎么回事。真的，这个，就好像，遗传性缺陷。能对厨房造成巨大伤害。但我可以给你买每一种爱吃的莓果。”

“我应该为你做饭的。”Sebastian说，他觉得自己累坏了，觉得精疲力尽，觉得很想就这样永远地把头靠在Chris肩上，“sir。”

“你会做饭？”

“喔……那你得定义一下它的范畴。我会做意面，会用平底锅，也懂一点儿香料。但根本不晓得怎么处理一只活生生的鸡。希望你指的不是什么盛宴。”

“绝对不。那不是命令，我只想问你会不会，千万别当作规矩的一部分。如果你愿意下厨，当然可以，决定权在你手里。”

“好的。”Sebastian说着闭上眼睛，让Chris的肩膀支撑他全部重量，“我以为我必须满足你的胃。才刚和你结婚，可不要就这么让你饿得烟消云散。否则我又得再找人结一次婚。”

“嗨——”

他睁眼。“开玩笑的，sir。我不介意下厨。特别是在你计划着将来要弄一起煤气事故的情况下，我就更想接手这活了。”

“我可没计划。”Chris提防地说。他的话里透出松了一口气的感觉。“只是偶然好吗。我能按照指示干活，我发誓，只要给我具体步骤描述的话。”

他的话令两人都沉默片刻。Sebastian敢说他们两人有百分之九十的可能都在思考哪一个更喜欢服从指挥。阳光趁此时又溜到床柱上，闪着欣慰的光。

Chris清清嗓子。“……嗯，好。那么，出去之后，到你家，接着一起找房子。下一个议题，唔，我其实很不想说，但只要我们走出去……因为我们，呃……”

“圆房过了？”

“……对……所以就立刻得……你知道，一旦人们确定了我已经，呃。你知道的吧。”

Sebastian当然知道。他自己，对这个新婚夜的感想，并不重要；但祭司们会来查找Chris占有他，标记了他的证据。痕迹会很明显，一定很明显，在床单上供人查看。

他没有颤栗，没有发抖之类，但一阵强烈的眩晕感袭来。是欲望，是现实的重量。他们将要离开这个神圣的场所让一切成真。他们的人生就都改变了，每一件事再也不复原样。

即使对这一点心下了然，Sebastian的呼吸还是因情欲而加快。他是Chris的人。从里，到外。所有人都会知道这一点。

他仍记得Chris的性器埋在自己体内的感触。插入和抽出，又大又热又坚硬，把他填得好满，不断冲击他体内那个可以点燃火花的部位。

他舔了舔嘴唇，腿也往旁边挪；某个部位的肌肉抽动了。他也想让Chris记住自己的那里。

他拼命回忆Chris刚才是在说什么。越想越困难。“……下一件重要的事？”

“唔，”Chris的表情叫他看不懂，“钱。”

“……噢。”

“你还好吗？”

“啊……是的……很好。对不起。钱。继续说下去，sir。”

“嗯哼……”Chris发出这样的声音，眼睛也眯起来了。然后他抓住Sebastian一起滚到床上，陷在棉被和枕头的山谷中。Chris仰卧，Sebastian则被他肌肉发达的胳膊牢牢箍在身上。Chris的两条腿也缠住Sebastian的。他们全身都贴在一起。贴得好严密。

“感觉好些吗？”

“还要谈正事的话，就不好。”

Chris露齿而笑，愉快的表情。“之前我说过的自制力，你也试试。”

“哎——la naiba。”Sebastian说，“意思是比较不那么坏的魔鬼，先说明一下。自制力，好吧。”Chris的器官也硬硬地顶着他。他感觉得到。

“有‘比较不那么坏的魔鬼’这玩意儿吗？魔鬼的好坏还要分三六九等？”

“是啊，我还怀疑你是他们中的一分子。我们还要继续谈吗？”

“要。我们有几种选择。我自己已经有主意了，但还是想先知道你的想法，好吗？”

Sebastian把下巴搁在Chris的胸口，垫着一只手，以防戳得太重。“把选项告诉我，sir，我大概还能认真考虑考虑。”

“其实你根本不象sub，对吧，看看你和你的嘲讽。”Chris观察着他。Sebastian掩饰不住脸上愕然的神色；结果Chris大笑，抬起手，摸上他一边的臀瓣。挤压。但并非警告。

来自Chris的热度很突然，很舒服，令他沉醉，令他的身体涌起欲求。Chris对这个结果好像超满意的。“……只是，你偏偏完全就是个sub。”

“那样说，”Sebastian喃喃着，喘息着，渴望着，“非常，极其，不公平，sir。”

“我知道，但你又没有反对。就一分钟，等我说完。这很重要。”

现在轮到Sebastian叹气了。“好的，sir。”

“我们长话短说。”

“明白了，sir？”

“不准再那样，否则我可不承担后果。”Chris的手指正在敲击他臀部新出现的红痕，象打拍子，又象在不断提醒他。“所以。关于钱。我们可以严格按照传统，由我管账，每次你要钱就找我拿——不许揣摩我的想法，让我说完，先告诉我你是怎么认为的——”

Sebastian乖乖地把表情调整为耐心状。效果大概适得其反。

“——也可以这样，我来管账，给你部分使用权；或者索性给你开一个公共账户，直接存放你的收入，随你取用。最后一种方法，我给你一个账户，让你修改密码，连我在内没有第二个人能够进入。”

Sebastian张开嘴，却过了好半天才发出声音。“……那不是……非常……不合常规吗？最后那种？”

“是啊，”Chris端详着他的脸，“你想要怎样的？”

他应该让Chris给他部分使用权就够了。越传统越好；不会有流言蜚语，不会被闲话八卦，没人会说他是个独立的无法掌控的sub。可他需要用自己的钱。他的父母需要用到他的钱。

“……我想……假如你不介意……我要一个自己的账户……”随后，因为无法读取那双潮池般深邃的蓝眸，他急切地加上：“你可以知道密码，我不介意。你也需要知道。万一有紧急情况呢……”

Chris点头。Sebastian不知道这个点头意味着他期望的回答，抑或截然相反。“好。我可以建个账户。最后一件事——本来没这条的，但你提醒了我。紧急情况。当我不在谁来命令你。”

“诶。”Sebastian感觉，突兀地，有一丝丝那种感觉。他变成了Chris之前否认的“东西”。他需要一个主人。

“抱歉。”Chris的话听起来很真诚，他的表情也很真诚，“但我必须正式地给某人书面授权。当我不在的时候——我没有离开的打算，仅仅以防万一。我考虑让我的母亲来担任这个角色。她是我们家的大家长，是我知道的最好的dom。可能她会用千层面把你喂到我回来为止。只是，你必须有一个主人，而你的家庭……我是说……他们不是……”

他的母亲和继父都不具有属性，的确如此。无法担当。况且还有其他的原因，医学上的，那个导致他的继父甚至叫不出他名字的罪魁祸首。“那样……也好。”

“我只是想说，在特殊情况下，你听从她的话就好。”Chris的手指又开始摸他的臀部了，这回不仅挤压还揉捏起来，“其余时候你只听我的话。没有别人了。懂吗？”

Sebastian也不认为Chris真的能容许其他人，但听他亲口这么讲，还是觉得安慰。“懂了，sir。”

“好。接下来……”又被捏了一把，比刚才还要重。Sebastian不经意地喘息，因为他好喜欢，好喜欢这样。“接下来我们就没别的事了。今晚，再重新整理一遍，你也可以挑选其他安全词。而现在，就用标准的red，yellow，green好吗？”

“现在？”Sebastian重复着，努力想跟上他的思路。他还能决定其他的事？可以选择怎样让Chris在床上使用他？“你……我们……现在？”

“如果你想，就来。时间不多，我会速战速决，但保证过会照顾好你就一定做到。”Chris对上他的视线。“即使是我也有自己的规则。所以如果你愿意，我很想试试看打屁股会让你变成什么样，我的sub。”

“啊，”Sebastian叹道，他发觉自己的声音变轻，带着一点喘意了。阳光在Chris的黑发上找到了栖息之地，把他的头发照亮，好像他的个人网站上某张古早的资料照片里金发时期一样。“是的。我——愿意。”

 

Chris

他们时间不多了。确实。但还可以利用上那么一会儿；Chris始终注视着他的sub，注视着他的眼睛，随着自己手指在第一记掌掴后敏感皮肤上的玩弄，而瞳孔变大，色泽变深。从两人身体贴合的部分，他感觉得到Sebastian的勃起，顶在他的腹部颤颤巍巍地。

他们都想要。非常想要。

“起来。”他说——Sebastian是否知道正确的姿势？当他的属性暴露后，有没有经过专门的身体训练？——Chris等待着；而他的丈夫从他身上滚下来，完全离开床铺，双脚站立，静候他。

Chris也起身。他慢条斯理地端详着他，直至Sebastian的黄色皮肤开始泛红，直至那双眼睛垂下视线。看来他被人盯着会不自在；Chris不确定这究竟是天生性格原因还是后天学来的，对那段Chris只听闻过凤毛麟角的过去建立起来的保护性反应。Chris想知道他的一切过去；他希望当Sebastian在自己身边时，永远不会回避，不会退缩。

何况，Sebastian已经是他的了。Chris想要尽情地识记他动人的每一寸，并且一定会做到这一点。

“跪下。”他说，好奇的口吻。他的sub抬起眼，似乎想要开口说话，最后还是沉默着跪坐下来，双手放在大腿上低下头。原来他还知道这些；Chris的心里一半是满意，一半是嫉妒那个训练他的不知名人士。

他试了进一步的命令——“跪着，抬起身体。”——这次Sebastian也知道该怎么做，直起身体和大腿，仅靠膝盖和小腿着地，双手背在身后。Chris思忖片刻。“Present。”

而Sebastian犹犹豫豫地：“我……”

“我允许你讲话了吗？”

“没有，sir。”浅绿色的眼睛睁得大大地，颤抖迷乱，仿佛经过了缓慢的长久的下坠，终于来到一个深邃的境地，又像是由于惹起dom不快而心惊胆战。Chris伸出一只手，抬起他的下巴。Sebastian闷闷不乐地仰头；他倒是没有害怕的迹象，这是件好事。说明Sebastian信任他。

“你从没经过正规训练。哪里学的？”

“我……在俱乐部……有时候他们，就是和我在一起的人会……比较早为我服务的一个人让我起码记住那两句命令……”Sebastian的声音也在颤抖。象深山湖泊里的波澜。“我完全不懂，只知道自己想要……她告诉我，不会有人接纳一个什么都不会的sub的，我是个一无是处的废物；但她同情我，教了我一些东西……我从来不想知道这种东西，因为我懂得越多，就说明我……”

“说明你明白自己是怎样的人。”Chris有点费力地保持声音的轻柔。怎么会有人能够看着Sebastian，看着这么美丽这么勇敢这么柔顺的Sebastian，却说他是废物——“我懂了。但现在你可以面对自己，所以我非常希望你能学会这些。不必做得一丝不苟完美无缺，甚至不必了解得太多，我只需要你能明白我给出的最标准的命令用语。”

在更深的内心，在他心脏的缝隙里，角落里，他想让Sebastian出于自身的需求了解这一切。他知道这想法听起来很自以为是，很糟糕，他也可能永远都不会把它说出口。但对于那些不带恶意的温和的命令，当自己用双手把他按在床上和宣告对他的占有时，Sebastian总是回应得那么甜蜜，那么投入；Sebastian坦白过，他从没有这样的感觉，他总是以为只有疼痛才能带给他快乐。Sebastian根本不知道，也不可能知道，他可以走多远，可以怎样开发自己的身体。

而Chris希望他能明白自己代表的一切。Chris希望他不要害怕他的身体反应。再也不要害怕。

“好的，sir。”Sebastian跪在地上，悄声回答道。他的眼睛一直看着Chris的脸，碧蓝被中央扩大的深棕色吞没。

“Present的意思是，把自己的身体给我看。双手双脚着地，趴着。”

“噢——”Sebastian的身体晃了晃，几乎在开口出声之前，“现在？”

“不。我只想知道你懂得哪些东西。”他的手指在Sebastian的脸上，高高抬起他的下巴。收紧手指。Sebastian明显是吸了口气，睫毛扑扇。他们所处的这个房间，是永恒而又充满期待的，Chris光脚踩在地板上，那木质也是诱人而年深日久的。“上床。脸朝下。双手背在后颈。”

Chris一放开Sebastian，他就行动了；动作之前没有用语言回应，但Chris不计较这点。他无法百分百肯定Sebastian还记得怎么说英语。

然后Chris无声地走到床边，站在那具阳光下显得有些金色的身体旁边，低头看向他。他的sub一动不动，因为Chris没有说过他可以动。Chris也没有碰他，不碰他，尽管身体的每一个细胞都渴望着；在有过一次那样的经历后，有过Sebastian在身下并且包裹着他的经历后，身体就需索更多更多。

他用一只手细致入微地抚过那光裸背部的脊柱表面。Sebastian抖了抖，但还没有违背命令。

Sebastian双腿修长，腰身纤细，属于钢琴家的手指也富有表达气息，他兼具优雅与笨拙，他会撞到门框，又会将音乐化为魔术。他的每一个姿态都带有毫无自觉的美。每当他开口，当他歪过头，当他挥动着手的时候，Chris就想吻他。

Sebastian的呼吸加快，因为Chris的手掌贴在他姣好的右侧臀瓣上。

“张开腿。”Chris柔声命令，他的sub毫不推拒地服从了。Chris的指尖滑到那诱人的臀缝里，一指在敏感的皮肤上滑动。Sebastian抽了口气，太突兀，除了快感外一定还有别的什么。

嗯。Chris又说：“再分开点。”，Sebastian努力遵照他的命令，尽可能将大腿张开，到后来都绷得发抖了。Chris拍拍他的腰：很好，你做得很好，我们都很好。随后他给予更多的抚摸，小心翼翼地用手指玩弄他的股间，把两片臀瓣大大地掰开好欣赏其中的美景。Sebastian背在后颈的双手连指关节都发白了，他没有任何抗拒，让Chris从容不迫地尽情欣赏那处柔软脆弱的部位。

经过昨夜的行为，Sebastian似乎毫发无伤；就Chris所见，他的小穴没有破，还是粉嫩的，经过清洗也十分干净，除去油膏后就显得紧致，干涩，在Chris用指尖挑逗皱褶时收缩起来。“这样痛吗？”

“我……不……还没有……”

“还没有？”

“我不知道……”那柔软的声音在辅音和元音之间切换着，欲望和不安巧妙地糅合在一起，“我觉得……我不知道，Chris，对不起。”

“只要你说实话，就不必道歉。”他把食指插进去，只有指尖一点点，但Sebastian又抽了口气，这回带着几分哭音，“那样——”

“那样会痛？”不象是否认，也不象拒绝，他担心Sebastian感觉不好所以没有继续朝里推。他保持着食指不动，就浅浅地插进那处紧致，被肌肉夹住。

“我想……只是有点……过了……很久了，昨晚也……如果你想，可以干我的，sir。”Sebastian已经浑身颤栗，“我没关系。你不会弄伤我。”

Chris叹息，心底的叹息。他抽出手指，把手搭在他的sub那形状优美的臀部。“我很高兴你能信任我，你实在太好了，谢谢你。但你说的是‘如果你想’。诚实地回答我。你想要我干你吗？现在？你觉得那样感觉会好？”

有一瞬间他担心Sebastian不愿回答，或者更糟糕的情况，试图编造一个可信度更高的谎言。但Sebastian的回答是真挚的，略带罗马尼亚口音的、不稳的语调，里面带着坦率。“我觉得会痛。可能会感觉好吧……就那么一会儿……有时候我喜欢那样，喜欢痛，你甚至可以把我弄得射出来，我应该能射出来……但事后，大概……就不好了，sir。”

不但诚实，还比Chris期望的更多。是挖掘出的宝物中更特别的珍品。为将来某一刻染上玉石般色泽的发现。不为人知的财富。他在房间里望了一下，看见床的另一头有默然伫立的柜子。他们确实还有其他方法。道具。

可现在不行。不能在今天早晨。Sebastian的坦白是对他的信任；Chris有责任让他知道，这信任没有所托非人。

他看向自己覆在那片光裸肌肤上的手。指尖嵌入肉体，五根手指，微微按下。他的指甲总是修得很短，便于搔刮和抚弄，但现在却意味着他需要更用力。

Sebastian发出细弱的呻吟，抬高臀部迎合那钝痛；但他的背脊，肩膀，其他所有部位却变软了，在Chris的施压下融化，沉溺。

Chris没有弄破他的皮肤——关于这方面，他们以后会谈谈，印记，抓痕，极限在哪里——，他对自己手下的痕迹十分满意。五个整洁的抓痕，在浅色的皮肤上留下红色的半月形。Sebastian是他的。

他俯下身端详他，Sebastian的睫毛湿润，臀部仍然在他用手指抚过那些指甲印时欣喜地上抬。“你还真喜欢痛，”他轻声呢喃，“有的时候，你这么说过。”

Sebastian半啜泣地回答：“我喜欢感觉痛。那样就能知道我……知道现在……知道我是你的，sir。求你。”

“你是我的。”他弯下腰，嘴唇在指甲印上厮磨。Chris知道那受伤的皮肤能感受他的每一次呼吸，每一个字。“既然那样，我就给你痛感。有机会的话。如果你提出请求。如果我也有那个兴致。但疼痛并非完全必要。我可以用太多种方式证明你是我的，让你明了这一点，我的sub。你已经在我面前下跪。只要我想，甚至可以让你跪上一整天。我可以把你绑在床上，玩弄你至高潮，一次又一次，直到你不行了，然后就干你，让你被我的老二插着再度射出来。你觉得那听起来怎么样？是不是你想要的？”

Sebastian轻轻地，缓慢地吐气，说着“是的，sir”，仿佛是发自内心的释然，绷紧太久的弓弦终于得到放松，可以从战场上退下了；Chris，并不相信他真的会那样轻易屈服，第一次想必只是运气好，侥幸地选择了最正确的用词和动作；于是他说：“看着我，你的手可以动，给你一秒钟。”而Sebastian抬头。

但事实就是如此。Sebastian的眼睛很大，梦幻而失焦，最终却还是找到了Chris的视线，沉静如风信子，等待他的命令。

Chris站在那里，震惊不已。他隐约感到一阵爱怜的情绪。

真是愚蠢，疯狂，来得又太快。但他无法摆脱这念头。

Sebastian信任他。Sebastian信任他，同样有些愚蠢，有些疯狂，这么歇斯底里的勇气简直让Chris想哭，想为他倾倒，想用水彩油画写下赞颂，并永远保存这幅画因为那是他们独享的秘密。

这个早晨他的心波荡在兴奋，恐慌，紧张和期待里，从未有过的起伏。象不系安全带地坐上了情感过山车。他担心自己在犯错的边缘，只靠多年前的启蒙课程行动。但Sebastian在这里，和他在一起，Sebastian想要被亲吻，想要被，上帝，掌掴。

Sebastian这么可爱，又这么复杂；只是看着他在那里等待的样子就令Chris的胸口疼痛。Sebastian喜欢被拥抱，被抚摸，他有努力在学；Sebastian会主动跪下毫无怨言地接受Chris对他的拒绝。Sebastian有时会瑟缩——他大概以为藏得很好，他确实善于掩藏情绪，但那双大眼睛会泄密——那时，一般都是因为Chris说了点不经大脑的傻话。

Sebastian答应留在这里让Chris触碰他。因此忍受着极度的恐惧不安。

Sebastian问他纹身的事，用好奇的指尖划过他裸露的身体，使躺在床上的Chris膝盖发软。

Sebastian的确瑟缩了。就在Chris把Matt的事告诉他的时候。

Chris不知道该怎么理解。因为Sebastian问了，他才说出那些话。因为Sebastian那么勇敢，那么努力，在回答Chris的提问时表现得友好而幽默，所以Chris就努力想回报他同样多的东西。

Sebastian和Matt根本不像。Matt向来勇往直前毫不犹豫，对自己想要的东西也很确定，不论是一辆新的山地车还是真正的爱情；如果Chris向他提出照顾他的建议，Matt估计会笑上几个小时，说不定一边还会伸手揉他的脖子，缓解他因为即将参加面试而产生的焦虑。Matt绝不会低头，不会在不乐意的时候还说是，Chris。但即使如此……

即使如此，他想，Matt和Sebastian会相处得好的。有某些东西，存在于Sebastian获得许可后微微上扬的嘴角里。存在于他倾听自己的胡言乱语之后给出了正确答案，说出的那些关于童话，王子，选择的故事里。Matt一定无需任何解释就能明白那个童话故事；然后，说不定一转眼，就会用罗马尼亚语跟他讲黄色玩笑。至于Sebastian，Chris怀疑，对这方面也不是一窍不通。

现在，他们两人很可能会对他说，不要光想不动。

他重新看向他的sub，正在床上袒露着身体，等待他抚摸的sub。

“我想要你。”他说，即使他明白眼下Sebastian大概已经沉溺在快乐的海洋里，无法理解命令用语以外的话了。嗓音或许可以穿透这片海。他只是需要说出来。“想让你知道这一点。你很美，我不愿伤害你，我想看到你对我微笑，想要你。”

这不是命令，所以Sebastian只是呆呆地回望他，嘴唇半张，懵懂不知的模样。Chris吸气，让空气在肺部停留片刻，再呼出。“我说过，想看看你被打屁股时会怎么样。你同意了。先告诉我现在感觉如何。颜色。”

Sebastian慢慢地眨了一下眼睛。“Green，sir。”

Chris看着他的脸。只要找到任何一点隐瞒的痕迹，不管是不是下意识的，他都会停止。但那双清澈的海平面般的双眼，恬静无波。

“好的。只有——”他朝时钟瞟了眼。可恶。时间走得太快。“——四下。我们不是在对你施加惩罚，你没有做任何错事。我只想试试看，好吗？如果疼痛程度让你不舒服，就告诉我。”

“明白了，”Sebastian说，“sir。”

“好。”Chris再重复一次，听见Sebastian略带异国口音的明白了，sir令他词汇量急速下降接近于零。“抬起腰。”说完之后有一瞬间他很惊慌，生怕Sebastian无法理解他的要求；但那双长腿弯曲了，竖起来了，展现出完全臣服的姿态，异常动人的画面。

Chris因欲望而口干舌燥。他的性器，即使今早已经宣泄过一次，却再度硬挺起来叫嚣个不停。他的手掌刺痛，正想象着第一次肌肤相触的感觉。

日光已经无声地从床上全数洒落在地板上了。纷纷溜过他的脚趾。Chris在铭记这一幕，每一次呼吸，每一份感觉，每个动作的改变，Sebastian后颈每一根柔软的短毛。

他抬起一只手。

拍打声令两个人都为之惊喘。

他没有留手，没有减轻多少力度——Sebastian确实说过他可以的——红色痕迹就立刻出现了，在浅浅的皮肤上绽放出康乃馨的色泽。他的手印，在Sebastian皮肤上。

Sebastian颤抖地吐出一口气，不过仍算平稳，冷静。

第二下。对应的另一侧。

那令他收获一声呻吟，战栗不稳，似乎是他的sub无法忍耐才让它逃逸出来的。Chris用指甲在刺痛的痕迹上轻轻抓了一把。Sebastian呜咽起来，全身都绷紧了，臀部往前抽动。Chris的手滑到下方，摸到那个部位，笑了。Sebastian已经很硬，大量前液滴在他的手上，床上，因情欲而濡湿。

“你可以这样射出来吗？就这样？”他握住他的sub的阴茎，存心慢条斯理地抚摸着，上下套弄，不慌不忙，“就在我一边打你屁股的时候？”

Sebastian，几乎把脸都埋在枕头里了，双手死死攥着柔软的填充物，点头。

“那么，”Chris承诺他，“当我说到四，你就可以高潮。”

Sebastian理解地轻轻呻吟。

第三下。他一直用另一只手玩弄Sebastian的阴茎，同时给予他痛感和快感。Sebastian正在喘息，汗水在后腰的凹陷闪闪发光。Chris想吻他，想舔他，想品尝他；他惊讶地意识到自己可以这么做，所以他就又弯下腰，把嘴唇印在自己指甲留下的、正在消退的痕迹上，舌头舔过那些滚烫的弦月。

Sebastian发出一个什么声音。Chris几乎形容不上来。渴望，需要，哀求，臣服。

再一次。他的手掌拍打在Sebastian的臀瓣上，这次最重了；留下肉眼可见的振荡，他用拇指沿着Sebastian的阴茎下缘滑动，来到铃口，挤出更多液体，然后悄声说：“四”。

Sebastian惊叫的不知道是他的名字还是毫无意义的声音，他射了，火热的精液一波一波地落在Chris手上，落在床单上。

Sebastian的腿支撑不下去了。Chris把他按下，趴好，然后双手揉捏两块灼痛的肉瓣，阴茎挤进其中的缝隙里，抽插。Sebastian低吟，沉沦在美妙的痛与快乐中，享受被使用的感觉；Chris喘息着：“我不会干你——不会伤害你的，不会这样做，我只想——只想射在你身上，射得你一身都是，都被我的东西覆盖着。你听见我的话了吗？”Sebastian再度呻吟，这次可以听见是Chris的名字，和一声“是的”——

Chris一听见就立刻射了。象毫无预警被闪电击中，欲望一下子挣脱束缚，爆发出来。他的精液溅落在Sebastian的身上，他自己才留下的手印上。白浊之下的红色指痕。他差点又一次高潮。也可能只是剩余的积蓄吧，因为眼前的景色而稍微释放出更多。

更多。因为Sebastian让他感觉到了更多。和Sebastian在一起，他就更完整。

他也差点摔倒，身体不稳——他觉得全身都在抖，象一匹初生的小马——但他还有自觉要往旁边歪倒，并伸手把他的sub搂进怀里疲惫地抚摸那一头褐发。Sebastian正在轻声啜泣，但不是因为难受或者痛苦，起码他是那么想的，虽然他大脑的思考能力已经几乎被高潮感击垮。

“你怎么——”他开口，忘记该说什么了，“你。颜色。命令。”

“Green。”Sebastian耳语着。然后，在Chris的惊讶中他又加上了另一笔，他用嘴唇摩擦Chris的锁骨，权当作吻。“我是你的，Chris。”

“我是不是……刚才……好吗？”

Sebastian贴在他胸口点点头，他已经不哭了，没有再啜泣。

“很好。”

“我想……sir……我喜欢……你的各种尝试。”

Chris笑了。

这一刻，Sebastian舒服地靠着他，潮水退去，留下他精疲力尽、恍惚而满足；Sebastian的笑容——是的，那是一抹笑容，Chris感觉得出来——弯曲地贴在他的皮肤上——

他明白，他爱上他了。

Chris又想笑，或者，莫名地，想流泪。他想把心脏从胸口里掏出来，他觉得胸腔已经无法容纳自己的心了，他要把心放在Sebastian的手里。

那浮现在脑海里的画面有点让人困扰，但却很真实。Chris花了一秒钟考虑自己的脑袋有没有出毛病，很快思路又转到另一件事上：他要怎样让Sebastian爱上自己，当然，最好是不必掏个内脏器官之类的送给他。

他用另一只干爽的手抚摸Sebastian的头发。Sebastian发出满足的猫咪一样的嘤咛，鼻尖顶进Chris的颈窝。Chris就对着天花板傻笑起来。天花板好像也很高兴。这是它给予他们的空间。顺利完成了任务。

当然，Sebastian没有爱上他，目前还没有。但Sebastian同样没有爱着其他人，并且已经与他结婚。这就给了Chris一些优势，一个立足之点。

他知道那双寒冬宝石般的眼睛喜欢停留在哪些东西上。蓝莓。巧克力。民间风俗。音乐。被掌掴，被按着，在床上被人占有被人索求。这一切Chris都可以做到。他没有天真地以为那就等同于爱，但那也不会伤害任何人。起码他可以努力。

他亲吻Sebastian的头顶。他的sub清醒过来，发出“嗯嗯”的声音。

Chris用鼻子顶那头乱糟糟的褐发，他就想这么做。“醒了？我们大概还有……哦天啊，三十二分钟，操，操，你起得来吗？或者——不，不，等等，你别动——”

他轻轻把Sebastian放在床上。转身跑去箱子边。他把东西胡乱倒出来。唉。

Sebastian两条胳膊支撑着上半身，仍趴着，眼睛重现了专注与关心之色。Chris抓起一条毛巾，跑回来，旋开水瓶盖子。“别动。让我先把你擦干净。我好像……”

“射了我一身？”

Chris又被不存在的灰尘噎住了。“……是啊。操。别再说那种话，除非你希望我扑上来。再做一次。”

Sebastian的嘴角上扬，变成可爱的淘气样。“将来我会记住这一点的，sir。”

“你叫过我的名字 ，”Chris说，手里正在忙碌，用温水和毛巾轻轻地把那柔软皮肤上的半干精液与汗水拭净。“我喜欢那样。多叫我的名字，少用sir。如果你愿意的话……”

微笑中带了一点惊讶，带了一点沉思与迷惑。“是，Chris。”

“我真的喜欢你这么叫。当心，接下来会有点凉。”

Sebastian抽了口气，用Chris不懂的语言嘀咕了些什么。“怎——”

“这是为了降温。促进愈合。我说过，不想伤害你的。感觉好些了吗？”

“我觉得好些了……嗯，是好些了。谢谢你。”绿色凝胶散发出芦荟，薄荷，山金车的香味，在空气中包裹住他们。Sebastian的皮肤轻易就接受了药膏的滋润，接受Chris的手指略带愧意地在淤青上涂抹。他还往Sebastian肩上抹了点儿，就是与浴室门框撞到的部位。Sebastian埋在枕头里笑了一声。“我自己都忘了……”

“能留在你身上的痕迹，只有我们俩都想要的那些。”Chris半真半假地说得果断。从枕头边缘露出一双浅蓝色的眼睛朝他闪烁着。

“那样我可以接受。”

“好，”Chris说着，迷失在那光芒闪烁里了，“很好。”他想拧起瓶盖结果忘记手上都是药膏，于是手里打滑，试图握得更紧的结果是把水又洒了大半到床单上，Sebastian的腰上。“哦操——抱歉，抱歉，你等我一下——”

“对不起，”Sebastian主动开口，努力忍笑，嘴角还是弯曲的，“还是应该由我来负责事后清理，而不是你——”

“我说过我们不必严格按照传统。”Chris无奈地说着四下寻找瓶盖，“我喜欢照料你——”

“不，不是因为那个。我开始担心你会因为一个小瓶盖受伤了。给。”Sebastian举起瓶盖；他的眼里有笑意，但却是直率与温暖的笑意。那波澜也意外地诱人。

Chris叹了口气：“至少我不是那个走路撞门框的，”他拣起Sebastian手里的瓶盖，“你能自己穿衣服吗？”

“有衣服？”

“他们应该有……在那。”两个包，一个是他的，另一个陌生的肯定属于Sebastian，正默默地呆在角落，安安静静，等待着他的发现。“你带衣服来了，是吗？除了礼服。我不是对礼服有什么意见。我喜欢你穿礼服。”

“你喜欢我脱掉礼服，sir。”

“一样喜欢。”他把Sebastian的包拿过来，私心大部分原因是不想让他的sub这么快就下床。这已经算是过度保护了，他知道，但Sebastian只是朝他半戏谑，半感激地望了一眼，转而从包包里掏出黑色牛仔裤。Chris叹气，开始翻自己的衣服。幸好这个过程不算复杂。

等他转身，该怎么说呢，Sebastian已经衣着整齐了。Chris的嘴巴情不自禁地张开，下巴落地。

Sebastian一下子脸红。“我衣服带得很匆忙，昨天……”

“……那没什么不好吧？”

瘦腿裤，紧紧包着他的长腿。白色棉T，松松垮垮的，有点飘，一侧以某种不加考虑的方式塞在裤腰，却使Chris觉得自己大概一辈子都抽不出这块布料。简单，随意。不该那么完美，不该有这种令人心脏都为止暂停的无瑕。

但的确如此。Sebastian的确，完美，挑不出一点缺憾，穿着黑与白，沐浴在午后金色的阳光里。

Sebastian脸更红了。“我好像忘记带内裤。”

“天啊。”Chris说。

“所以现在不是最舒服。”

“噢……抱歉……”

“我可没说我不喜欢。都准备好了吗？还有其他事吗？”

“我想大概没——有。呃。嗯。有。”还有一件。Chris不敢相信他居然差点忘记了。不过他告诉自己，看见Sebastian Stan穿着瘦腿裤，又知道里面没有内衣，足以把所有人大脑里的血液抽到别处。

Sebastian Stan穿着瘦腿裤，几乎透明的T恤，没有内裤，后臀还有Chris留下的手印，被布料包裹。Chris的性器又一次表示它很有兴致。

“还有一件事——”Sebastian不说话了，脸上失去了血色。他好像明白过来。“我忘记——”

Chris深呼吸。他凝视对方震惊的双眼，在包里摸索到那个小盒子。他掏出盒子。不重。

Sebastian的手发抖地接过。“应该由你打开。我不行。”

“你可以的。”Chris说。

“我是说我做不到。”Sebastian看着盒子，又看向他。Chris猛然意识到他的sub正在害怕。“我做不到——我知道那是必然的程序，当我们走出这个房间我就必须——但我不知道该怎么办，我做不到——mi-e fric?, v? rog sa nu-ni fac——”

“用英语，”Chris请求道，心都快碎了，“拜托。你——你从没有为别人戴上过项圈，是吗？俱乐部里也没有过？”

“从没有。”Sebastian在颤抖，“我说过——我忘记自己说过什么了。我大概曾经请求你不要逼迫我……但不行，我们不能这样，我必须戴上项圈。对吗？”

“抱歉。”Chris只说得出这个。他愿意道歉无数次，只要能帮上哪怕最细微的一点点。“我实在感到抱歉。我知道你不想要项圈。一到家你就可以取下它。只有在外露面时……难道那才是原因？公开？”

“一部分。”Sebastian在努力控制声音，象对待一个乐器，Chris想着。象使用全部的意志力让它变成一支低沉的乐曲。“三十多年来我都没有公开过……不知道怎么改变这一点。尽管心里已经再明白不过。”

“我很抱歉，”Chris又道歉了，“我该做点什么呢？要我装作项圈坏掉了，或者，该死的，干脆真的弄坏它，所以就不必给你戴上了，这样？我可以做到。”

“那无法解决任何问题。”摇摆的乐曲，充满忍耐与顺从感。“只是把问题留到下一次而已。你不可能永远找到借口。会被人说闲话的。”

“我不在乎。”其实他在乎，他觉得这很重要。但不是现在。现在对他来说这都不值一提。“我可以碰你吗？请问？”

Sebastian眨眼。眼睛里又出现了惊讶，无论如何都比恐惧要好一些了。“我想……可以。我说过可以的。只要我没拒绝。就可以。”

“我还是应该先问一声。”Chris伸出一只手，他没有抱着多大期待。Sebastian看着他，然后，出人意料地，走近，靠在Chris胸口，双手环住他的腰。

Chris，满心喜悦，满心都是爱，他抱紧他。他亲吻他的头发，揉着他的背，等待那急促凌乱的呼吸变平稳。他想：这样真好，不管背后是什么糟糕的起因，我愿意这样做，愿意永远这样做。

“对不起。”Sebastian贴在他锁骨上嘀咕，“?me pare r?u。那不能怪你。都是我的错。是我不好。”

“也许吧，”Chris用脸颊贴着那头褐发，发梢在他嘴角轻轻地摩挲，“但即使只是你，也代表着我们两个。所以让我们一起来解决这件事。刚才你说，公开是一部分的原因。”

与其说听见，不如说他感觉Sebastian的抽气。“我很怕。”

“害怕被人看到你的本质？”

“害怕……不知道自己是谁。”在Chris还没想到怎么回答前，Sebastian就继续说：“如果我带上这个，一旦戴上这个……过去和别人在一起从没有这种感觉……从没有。我不知道自己是不是可以。那么到底还有多少东西是未知的？当我属于你之后，我又会变成什么？”

“噢。”Chris说，因为他无言以对，因为他觉得心裂成了两片，只会发出噢的声音。

Sebastian吞咽着。花了一点时间呼吸，气息吹到Chris的脖子上象细小的凌迟。然后他转换重心，后退一步。Chris让他放松胳膊，不再抱住自己了。

Sebastian没有完全地后退。Chris的双手落在他腰上，扶持着他。

Sebastian看着他的脸。一侧嘴角牵扯，无奈，绝望，又有些期待。“你看起来和我感觉一样。”

“我，老天啊，真的很抱歉。”

“我……我不知道。”盒子安放在床上。他们的眼角余光都能瞥见它。Sebastian双眉上抬，在Chris犹豫不决地对上他的视线时笑容扩大。“我想，我需要把它说出来。现在你都知道了。我很怕，我只知道自己完全不知所措，完全无法预料会有什么感受。所以大概真的要戴上也不是不可以。”

“我可以假装不小心弄坏它……”

“你可以，但……我宁可希望不用这样。”Sebastian握住他的手。他仔细地摸索Chris的手指，与它们交缠嬉戏。然后举到唇边。一个吻。Chris必须忍住眼泪，忍住惊讶与爱意。

“我还是做不到。”Sebastian说，有些自嘲，“所以得由你打开盒子，sir。”

“唔，好。”他将小盒子打开。整个宇宙都沉寂下来，屏息以对。

一条非常简洁的项圈。黑色。基本款。前方有个圆环。他不确定Sebastian的喜好，但还有额外的一个因素让他无法抗拒这条项圈。里侧是蓝色的，黄油般柔软的山羊皮，是他所能找到的与那双难以匹配的双眼，最为接近的颜色。

他听不见Sebastian的呼吸了，他耳朵里都是自己的血液流动。

Sebastian伸出一根手指，迟疑地，碰了碰那圈黑色皮革。

整个宇宙，太阳，月亮，所有的星辰，都屏息以对。

Sebastian抬头。“你为我挑选的。”

无法辨认的声音。但又不是毫无感情色彩。Chris一时想不出那是哪一种感情。“是的。”

“所以，那就，”Sebastian又看向那个东西，“好吧。”

“……好吧？”

“对。趁我改变主意之前。”象水下的石头，有确定的成分。Chris听出来了。“快。”

无法再用语言回应。无法使用任何的对白。所以Chris就拿起项圈。它环住Sebastian的脖子，仿佛知道自己找到了家。

Sebastian闭上眼睛，让Chris走到他背后系好皮带扣子，还伸进一根手指测试舒适度。Chris没有用锁。锁和皮绳——他不想买皮绳的，但皮绳是套装的一部分，售货小姐还用公开时外表如何如何之类的理由说服他，他就一道买下了——都留在盒子里，不被提及。

最后，总要有人先开口。Sebastian不做声，所以Chris承担这个任务。“太紧吗？”

“不。”Sebastian还是闭着眼睛。

“你……还……好吗？”

“我不知道。请再问我一遍。”

“嗯，你还好吗？”

Sebastian睁开眼睛。“过来，到我看得见的地方。”

Chris绕到他面前站着。他的心正激烈地撞击着肋骨，简直就要惊恐发作了。他不可以，不可以。因为Sebastian更害怕，Sebastian承认他很害怕，所以自己必须坚强……

“碰碰我。”Sebastian请求道，声音终于有些破碎，有些波澜，“求你。”

“碰哪里……该怎么……”

Sebastian抓起他的右手，贴在颈侧，拇指恰好划过下颌，其余的手指就紧张地搭在皮革上。

“我还是很怕，”Sebastian说，他光着脚，身上是黑与白，还有Chris的项圈，“但我想我可以做到。”

太多话想从口中倾洒出来了——我爱你，你太棒了，我也很怕但我相信惊恐发作什么的都已经不是问题，因为被你这样注视着我就能够呼吸，被你这样注视着——他的舌头把这些话都卷起来，只肯放出一句：“你做得到。你可以做到任何事。”

Sebastian笑了，几乎可说是惊讶地吐了口气，“我可做不了那么多。比如飞机，就不太行。但……谢谢你。”

“飞机。”Chris说，手还留在原处，消化着Sebastian每一个字。

“只要可以，我就选择坐火车。起飞和降落都让我紧张。万一要定期去好莱坞参加会议可很不方便。”

“我会抓住你的手。下一次。每一次。只要你愿意。”

“也许，”Sebastian说着抬起手，覆在Chris的手上，“我愿意，Chris。”

“我也想那么做。”Chris悄声说。他们就那样站着四目相对，任凭周围的世界重新开始转动，星辰变幻，未来延伸。

敲门声打破了那玻璃般脆弱的一刻。Chris转头，不怎么开心地冲着那扇坏他好事的门问道：“谁？”Sebastian又露出算不上笑容的笑容了。

“哎。”门外响起一个有些羞怯的声音，“你们……结束了吗？我们需要……呃。”

Chris张嘴想训斥那个男孩，不过Sebastian趁他出声前就打断说：“是的，James，请进。”Chris飞快地闭嘴，他心想什么时候祭司都有名字了，Sebastian又是怎么知道的。

再一想他就不惊讶了。也许那些人也爱上了Sebastian。

门开了，他放下手，转而就近握住一只手腕。他的。

Sebastian把嘴角的笑意藏起，却从眼睛里流淌出来了。“你好，James。是的，我们准备好了。嗯。事实上我还要穿靴子。就在那边。总而言之已经好了。我明白，你需要我们离开房间。”

“我们要床单。”个子矮一些的男孩脸红着。Chris搞不懂为什么——在这里工作的话，他们绝对已经看过无数次事后了——随后听见Sebastian话他才明白过来。“我保证，不会忘记给你寄原声带的。是直接送到这里，还是其他地址？”

Chris靠过去轻轻地问：“原声带？”

“他喜欢我的作曲，”Sebastian也悄声回答，“尽管他觉得《约定》是一部很糟的电影。他应该去看看《午夜天鹅》。”

“嗨，”男孩说，“我看过。我知道你为柴可夫斯基的曲子做了混音。那个没有得奖实在太不公平了！还有，你是怎么把小提琴演奏编成电音的？”

“啊啊，”Sebastian看起来很高兴，他说：“是这样，如果你去看一看古典乐的作曲家，特别是莫扎特，看他们的高音部分，然后不要——”

另一个男孩，个子高一些的，在Chris几乎出声前咳了两声。另外两个家伙如梦初醒，一副很不好意思的样子。

“对不起。”James对他的祭司同伴说。

“对不起。”Sebastian对Chris说。

“我好像一直在了解新的你。”Chris说着，把两人的手指交缠在一起，“你和孩子们可以玩得很好。”

Sebastian很惊恐。“没有。”

“我不是孩子了，”James抗议着，“十三岁。差不多十三岁了。我能要一下你的电子邮箱吗？”

“啊，当然——你还带着笔吗，谢谢。”

“你不该和他讲话的好吗。”高个子男孩抱怨着，“不该接触。”他们默默地去收拾使用过的床单了——Chris，居然是Chris，开始脸红——随后飞快地离开，去做DNA检验，确认这一次的圆房事实。

“好吧。”Chris说，还拉着Sebastian的手，他丈夫的手，“我们去你那儿？”

“我——”

高个子男孩在拐角处探头。“Mr Evans？”

“诶？”Chris吃惊地回应。

“我们都喜欢他。敢伤害他，我们就来踢你的屁股。”男孩的脑袋消失了。

Chris转头看向Sebastian，后者笑得站不住，不得不坐在光秃秃的床垫上。

“好吧，真是，”Chris嘟囔，心情却很愉快，因为Sebastian在笑，“看到我被两个小毛孩威胁很好笑吧，他们怎么可以这样，你对他们施了什么魔法……”

“我不知道！我只是比较礼貌！”Sebastian让Chris握住他的双手，让Chris把他拉起来，面对面，让喜悦流转在每一个空隙里，“我相信你会赢的，起码有七成胜算。”

“七成？”

“或者八成？他们有两个人，还比你年轻。”

“嘿，”Chris说，双手握住Sebastian的手腕，用力捏紧，“因为这件事，我要打你屁股了，sub。”

“很好，”Sebastian很郑重地表示，“九成。我很喜欢你的肌肉。”

“真的吗？”他捏得更用力，Sebastian纤细的腕骨在他手心里，感觉分明。Sebastian双眼亮晶晶地。Chris就笑：“果然是真的。我们快走吧。”

他仍然握着Sebastian的右腕，另一手提起两个包包。肌肉。没错。他可没有偷偷地存心在秀肌肉。

好吧或许有一点点。因为Sebastian正看着他呢。

他们走下楼梯——不是通往神殿的那条，是另一边，能经过牧师的办公室，看到对方点头致意。Chris又不懂那意味着什么了，大概是说明可以离去的意思吧；那男人已经很明白Chris一辈子都会对催情剂排斥到底。这是事实。Chris理直气壮。

Sebastian打开边门。世界在前方等待着。喧嚷的街道，出租车，高楼大厦，砖墙瓦房，迷茫的游客，刺耳的音乐，噪音，汽车喇叭。路边摊的气息，外界的气息，蓝天如洗。丰富多彩的朋克艺术，庄严辉煌的十九世纪遗产。

还有那么多双眼睛。他们会看到Sebastian，看到Chris，他们会看到一个受到奥斯卡提名的音乐家和一个逐渐享有盛名的画家；也许在他们眼里是一对手拉手的情侣，但绝不会错过那是一个带着项圈的sub和他的dom。

Chris的手指轻轻敲打着他的手腕，仿佛问他好不好。Sebastian看着大街，看着天空，看着灰色的人行道。他的另一只手碰了碰项圈，一个下意识的，飞快的动作。

“Sebastian。”Chris呼唤他，他只想呼唤他的名字。

“Chris。”Sebastian抬头，微笑。有些秘密的笑容，微弱，内敛。但他们四目相对时这笑容就扩大了。“回家吗？”

“好。”Chris说。即使发誓服从的是Sebastian，公开签下协议表示归属的是Sebastian，Chris却觉得应该由他提问，自己回答；Chris也属于他，Chris的心已经属于他了，所以他会说“好”，永远都给他这一个答案。

他想到蓝莓和巧克力，想着在床上亲手喂Sebastian吃东西的样子。他想每天都听见Sebastian的笑。他想，也许，可以让Sebastian爱上自己，爱上Chris Evans；这一刻日光落在这城市，落在被Sebastian的微笑照亮的世界上，这一刻，Chris心想，也许总有一天会成真。

所以他开口：“你得告诉我朝哪里走，因为我给你写信时只查了一下地址，现在都把路名给忘光了，抱歉，要我去叫一辆出租车吗？”

Sebastian歪头，靠在Chris肩膀上，他还在笑，回答道：“我会告诉你往那里走。是的，请先为我们叫出租车。”

 

 

 

END


End file.
